Rumour has it
by NaraLollipop
Summary: En el misterioso pueblo de Konoha, nada es lo que parece. A Sasuke nunca le habían importado mucho los extraños rumores que por allí corrían...eso, hasta que acaba involucrandose en uno para salvar a cierto rubio impertinente, y tratar de no morir en el intento. Universo Alterno. SasuNaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **¿A quién le pertenece Naruto? a mí no es.

_La mala hora le pertenece exclusivamente a Gabriel García Márquez y tood aquel que se haya visto envuelto en la publicación de dicho libro._

_Rumour has it le pertenece a la cantante Adele y todo aquel que se haya visto envuelto en ese proceso. _

**NA: **Feliz día del SasuNaru a tod s! Hola nuevamente para los que me conocen y los que no. Después de algunos meses he vuelto enfrascada en un nuevo proyecto. Estoy escribiendo esta historia en conjunto con una muy querida amiga (Sariel), desde hace un tiempo atrás. A decir verdad fue ella quien me sonsacó para volverme una fan del SasuNaruSasu, asique escribir algo con ella me parece un privilegio.

Como sea, esta historia es puramente SasuNaruSasu, aunque puede que hayan otras parejas en el futuro. La estamos escribiendo para participar en un concurso asique deseenos suerte :)

**Advertencia: **Cualquier parecido con la realidad no es pura concidencia. Menciones de sexo, drogas, alcohol, violencia y otros bretes bretes de la sociedad en futuros capítulos. No es nada grave ni del otro mundo, probablemente sean menciones leves pero si alguién encuentra algo de esto ofensivo de alguna manera, no le recomiendo el fic.

**Rumour has it**

_Los rumores son como la crecida de un río. Una vez que empiezan a correr, no se pueden frenar._

**...**

Konoha era un pequeño pueblo situado al sureste del País del Fuego, cubierto por una estrepitosa neblina que sólo se disipaba algunas veces al año. Agosto y septiembre, específicamente. El extenso bosque a su alrededor no ayudaba mucho a la causa tampoco, siendo que rodeaba todo el pueblo, haciéndolo todavía más difícil de encontrar. Konoha no contaba con mucha actividad comercial, y lo que realmente lo mantenía en pie eran las dos compañías de alta tecnología y producción y distribución militar de armas de fuego más importantes del país, Hyuga Corp., y Uchiha Inc., respectivamente. Ambas, ubicadas en el oculto pueblo por una muy específica razón. Para mantener alejados a los intrusos de sus asuntos. El Pueblo sin embargo, era relativamente pequeño. Consistía básicamente de un parque en el centro del pueblo; donde los aldeanos solían reunirse día tras día para ver a sus amigos o comentar las novedades, algunas que otras calles centrales; no más de cinco o seis, unos cuantos restaurantes y bares en diversas esquinas; que se encargaban de mantener la vida nocturna y escasamente joven activa, una escuela que abarcaba desde la educación primaria, la media hasta llegar a la secundaria antes de ir a la universidad; la cual quedaba en las afueras del pueblo, el Hospital General de Konoha; el único en el pueblo y probablemente el único cercano hasta llegar a la siguiente ciudad, y como nunca puede faltar para mantener el orden de una sociedad, la torre donde se encontraba el alcalde del pueblo; un pequeño viejo rechoncho que sólo fumaba.

Konoha sin embargo tenía una peculiaridad que lo hacía único y diferente de los demás pueblos del País del Fuego. No era simplemente que allí se encontraban dos de las compañías más importantes y prosperas del país, era más bien el desarrollo de los pueblerinos entre unos y otros. _Eran los rumores_. Cada una de las personas que habitaba en aquel extraño pueblo tenía al menos un secreto que esconder, el cual no debía saberse por nadie. Pero eso podía suceder en cualquier lugar del mundo, después de todo, las personas sólo debían atender a sus propios asuntos, o por lo menos aparentar que lo hacían. El problema estaba en los llamados "Carteles" o "Pasquines"; letreros blancos, pintados con letras azules, en los cuales se encontraban escritos los más oscuros secretos de cada uno de los pueblerinos, y que se colgaban en el parque central, situado justo en frente de la Iglesia, durante las altas horas de la madrugada, sin testigos presentes ni ningún tipo de autoridad que pudiera erradicar aquello. No se había podido descubrir quien colgaba dichos letreros en 300 años desde que el pueblo había sido fundado. Era tan imponente el asunto de los letreros, que los turistas abarrotaban el pobre pueblo durante todo el mes de agosto y septiembre; siempre que la neblina les permitía ver el camino para llegar allí, y esperaban ansiosos a que se colgara algún cartel para presenciar las disputas y los alborotos públicos entre los lugareños. Este año no sería la excepción.

En una de las colinas más altas de Konoha, se encontraba la antigua casa de los Namikaze, ahora habitada solamente por dos personas, y ocasionalmente sólo una. El único hijo de los antiguos dueños, un rubio de diecisiete años. Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto odiaba los rumores, eso era un hecho que todo mundo sabía. Nadie se molestaba si quiera en hablar con él sobre eso, porque sabían que sería inútil tratar de persuadirlo. Había ido a terapia, consejeros, grupos de ayuda anónima, todo, pero nada nunca lo haría cambiar de parecer.

Había ocurrido diez años atrás, cuando Naruto aún era un niño. Esa madrugada se había pronosticado la mayor concurrencia de neblina que había ocurrido en más de quince años en Konoha. El pequeño rubio se encontraba en su habitación jugando videojuegos muy entretenidamente con su mejor amigo, un pequeño pelinegro que vivía en la casa contigua. Estaba tan inmerso en su diversión particular que no fue sino hasta que oyó el estridente grito de su madre, cuando por fin reaccionó a lo que estaba pasando. Hay muchas versiones sobre lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana. Algunos decían que alguien había entrado a robar a la casa, otros alegaban que había ocurrido un altercado con una pandilla mafiosa del país. El rubio incluso había llegado a escuchar que había sido un suicidio. Pero lo único cierto era, que cuando el ojiazul había bajado apresuradamente las escaleras, trastabillando de vez en cuando; seguido muy de cerca por su mejor amigo, sus inocentes ojos no pudieron soportar lo que vieron.

Se quedó inmovilizado, sin ningún tipo de reacción, mientras escuchaba la preocupada voz de su amigo llamándolo en la lejanía, sin embargo, lo único que ocupaba su mente era la vista de los cuerpos de sus padres, tirados inertes en el suelo, y el charco de sangre que seguí esparciéndose por toda la casa, ensuciándole los pies.

No supo exactamente qué era lo que había ocurrido después de su espasmo mental. Su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha, quien contaba con una memoria fotográfica impecable, le había relatado cientos de veces cómo él lo había sacado a empujones de la casa y lo había llevado hasta la suya; que estaba sólo a unos pasos de distancia, y se habían escondido ahí hasta que el pelinegro había divisado los carros de policías al frente de la residencia de los Namikaze. Le había contado cómo lo había abrazado con firmeza mientras él lloraba desconsoladamente por sus padres. Le había contado que nunca se separó de su lado.

Hasta el sol de hoy, el rubio nunca supo quién había sido el autor del asesinato ni el por qué, pero nunca lo sabría luego de que la policía había clasificado el caso de "Alto Riesgo" y lo había puesto en espera por tiempo indefinido. Había leído cientos de letreros colgados sobre sus padres, todos con un rumor diferente, ya fuera de su muerte o de alguna actividad ilícita que hicieran mientras estuvieron vivos. Y aunque las personas se lo empezaran a creer, y vieran la muerte de los padres de Naruto como algo bien merecido, el rubio, muy en el fondo, sabía que todo aquello sólo eran mentiras. _Sólo puras mentiras. _

Sasuke tampoco nunca se llegó a enterar de por qué habían matado a los padres de su mejor amigo, pero para él así era mejor. Prefería recordar a los padres del rubio como las personas dulces, amables y alegres que había conocido en ese entonces, y no como los inescrupulosos rumores los describían.

Al menor de los Uchiha no podía importarle menos aquellos chismes y mitos que circulaban sin cesar por la indecorosa aldea. Había aprendido de mala manera que, no se puede creer en todo lo que se dice, no se puede hacer caso a todo lo que se ve, y no se puede repetir todo lo que se oye. El pelinegro todavía podía recordar el último día que había visto a su madre, podía recordar desafortunadamente, gracias a su memoria fotográfica, la cara de angustia y preocupación que había puesto ella aquella noche antes de llevarlo a dormir y desaparecer tras la puerta de su habitación.

El pelinegro apenas contaría con unos nueve años en aquel entonces, pero la gélida mirada de su hermano mayor, que observaba con recelo mientras su padre; quien había entrado por la puerta ese caluroso día de verano, con la expresión desorbitada, tiraba un cartel arrugado en la mesa de la sala, y se perdía dentro de su despacho como siempre solía hacerlo. No podría nunca olvidar como su hermano no había hecho nada por detenerlo, y mucho menos por consolarle cuando se había aproximado a la mesa de madera, había abierto el cartel sin ningún reparo y había leído más despacio de lo usual las letras azules allí plasmadas. Había arrugado el papel nuevamente y había corrido a su cuarto a toda prisa, mientras las letras se revolvían en su cabeza, haciéndole perder el sentido y toda capacidad de pensamiento.

_Mikoto engaña a Fugaku Uchiha. _

Nunca olvidaría que su padre nunca le respondió cada vez que él preguntaba por ella, hasta que por fin se cansó de preguntar. Nunca olvidaría cómo Itachi, su hermano mayor, se había fugado de la casa cuando su padre había decidido parar la investigación del paradero de Mikoto, y no había vuelto sino hasta tres años después. Nunca olvidaría cómo, inmerso en su soledad, el silencio de su padre y la ausencia de su hermano, había pasado horas muertas mirando por la ventana, con un atisbo de esperanza en su corazón, hasta que se había cansado de esperar. Hasta que se cansó de los rumores, de escuchar a la gente hablar a su alrededor, de esperar que su madre regresara a casa.

Y nunca más la volvió a ver.

**SasuNaruSasu**

Sasuke abrió lentamente las ventanas de su habitación, no había podido dormir bien, nunca lo hacía cuando soñaba con su madre. Suspiró pesadamente mientras terminaba de arreglarse y observó con los ojos entrecerrados por su ventana en el segundo piso de la residencia Uchiha. Había una ligera neblina por todas partes, dando a entender que este año habría más neblina de lo usual. Estaban en abril, pero la impertinente neblina seguía peor que en los meses de enero y febrero, cuando hacía más acto de presencia el dichoso gas blanco. Su habitación daba directamente a la habitación de la casa de en frente, la casa de los Namikaze. Se percató de que todas las luces estaban apagadas y las cortinas todavía tapaban la ventana, dando a entender que el que habitara en aquel cuarto, debía seguir durmiendo. Sasuke rodó los ojos mientras miraba la hora en su reloj de mano. _11:30 a.m. _no le sorprendía que su amigo todavía siguiera durmiendo, y menos un domingo, eso era algo típico de él.

Pasando a través de sus ventanas, Sasuke firmemente bajó por la escalera de madera que daba hacia afuera de su cuarto y atravesó los jardines que dividían su casa de la casa vecina, hasta llegar a una escalera exactamente igual a la suya, que daba a la ventana de la casa contraria. La subió sin duda alguna y al llegar arriba, levanto ligeramente el borde inferior de las ventanas, oyendo como se quitaba el pestillo que la cerraba automáticamente. Era un pequeño truco que había aprendido hacía ya unos años para poder entrar fácilmente a la habitación de su mejor amigo, sin necesidad de tocar.

Entró despacio, arrastrando las cortinas hacia un lado de las ventanas, dejando pasar con él finalmente la luz del sol. Escuchó un pequeño gemido de molestia que provenía desde la cama, y trató de suprimir una carcajada, típico de Naruto. Y entonces, tuvo una idea. Tomó las bocinas que tenía el rubio al lado de su computadora, y las posicionó en la cama, justo al lado de las orejas del chico. Conectándolas a su ipod, buscó una canción de rock, a sabiendas que eran extremadamente ruidosas, y se preparó para presionar play. Observó por última vez la cara de su amigo, y casi se arrepintió de lo que iba a hacer, el rubio se veía tan tranquilo y feliz durmiendo, parecía un ángel, pero inmediatamente desechó el pensamiento, esto sería demasiado bueno como para dejarlo pasar. Asique sin más, presionó play y dejó que la música empezara.

El rubio dio un salto al escuchar la ensordecedora música que resonaba justo al lado de sus oídos. Dio un vuelco y cayó al suelo junto con todas las sabanas en las que estaba enredado. Se encontraba más desorbitado de la cuenta, no sabía de dónde había salido tanto ruido, ni como había ido a parar al suelo tan bruscamente, pero una familiar risa lo saco de dudas, y se dio cuenta que todo era una mala broma de cierto bastardo petulante.

"¡Sasuke!" Gritó enfurecido, parándose del suelo y volviendo a tirar todas las sabanas sobre la cama.

El pelinegro por su parte no podía contener la risa que todo aquello le había provocado, la manera en que Naruto había saltado de la cama asustado había sido muy graciosa, era más de lo que el Uchiha se había esperado. Pero el rubio no estaba para nada divertido, si había algo que molestara al ojiazul, era que lo despertaran los domingos cuando finalmente podía dormir hasta tarde, y el pelinegro lo sabía.

"¡Eres un imbécil Uchiha!" Gritó nuevamente el rubio, acercandose al azabache y propiciándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza, por fin haciendo que dejara de reírse.

"Oye calma dobe, no hay necesidad de ponerse violento" Pero la todavía evidente sonrisa en su cara delataba que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo que lo hubiera golpeado.

"Tks cállate"

El rubio cogió la toalla que colgaba detrás de la puerta y salió de la habitación directo al baño, dejando al Uchiha recostado en la cama, tocando la guitarra acústica que el rubio tenía. Al cabo de unos 15 minutos, el Uzumaki salió nuevamente del baño, empapado desde la punta de la cabeza hasta los pies, con la toalla amarrada alrededor de sus caderas flojamente, como si se le fuera a caer en cualquier momento. Entró a la habitación, donde Sasuke todavía se encontraba en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado, tarareando una canción. El rubio ni se inmutó en lo más mínimo por la presencia del pelinegro y se dispuso a cambiarse, después de todo, ya estaban acostumbrados a cambiarse y a hacer este tipo de cosas uno frente al otro. No por nada habían sido amigos por doce años. El Uzumaki no pudo evitar recordar la manera en la que había iniciado su amistad con el Uchiha.

Naruto y Sasuke habían sido amigos desde los cinco años, cuando se conocieron en el jardín de infantes de la escuela de Konoha. En ese entonces, el pelinegro había llevado consigo a la escuela una caja de crayones completamente nueva, y Naruto había querido usarla con él, pero el Uchiha no era de los que compartían y no lo había dejado usar sus nuevos colores. _Tacaño arrogante. _Había pensado, pero nada de lo que hacía conseguía convencer al pelinegro de compartir sus crayones ¡y el sólo quería dibujar un poco! por lo cual el rubio se había molestado y se había llevado el crayón favorito del pelinegro a su casa, el crayón de color azul. Su madre Kushina, al enterarse de eso, no podía aceptarlo en lo más mínimo.

"¡Ese es el camino a la delincuencia!" Había exclamado la pelirroja, mientras lo llevaba hasta la casa de al lado, donde se había mudado recientemente la familia Uchiha, para devolver el crayón azul que el pequeño había robado.

Al llegar allí, la madre del pequeño rubio había sido recibida por la madre del azabache, pero no se imaginaba que sería su amiga de hacía tantos años, Mikoto, a la cual no había visto desde que habían terminado la escuela y la pelirroja había tenido que mudarse a otro pueblo con sus abuelos. Ambas chicas se recibieron y abrazaron alegremente, hasta que Kushina recordó por lo que realmente había ido allí, explicándole el inconveniente del crayón a Mikoto, lo cual hizo que esta se fuera en un mar de carcajadas.

"Sasuke tiene cientos de esos crayones en su habitación, solo que es muy tacaño para prestarlos" Había dicho, restándole importancia al asunto, mientras se arrodillaba hasta quedar al mismo nivel del pequeño Naruto, haciendo que este se sonrojara. "Puedes quedarte con ese crayón sin quieres pequeño" Ofreció esta.

Los invitó a pasar y le indicó a Sasuke que llevara a Naruto a jugar a su cuarto, mientras ella y Kushina conversaban alegremente en la sala de la residencia. El pelinegro, un poco reacio, tomó de la mano al rubio y lo llevó a su habitación en la parte de arriba de la casa.

"Lamento haberme llevado tu crayón" Pronunció el rubio, una vez adentro del cuarto, extendiendo el objeto de colorear hacia el pelinegro.

"Mi mamá dijo que te lo puedes quedar" Negó con la cabeza, indicándole que ya no se lo devolviera. "Tu mamá y mi mamá son amigas ¿verdad?"

El rubio solo se limitó a asentir levemente un poco confundido.

"Entonces tú también eres amigo mío" Había dicho el azabache, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa al rubio.

Naruto se rió ante la ocurrencia del otro pequeño, más sin embargo asintió con gusto. Dándose media vuelta para inspeccionar la habitación del pelinegro, se percató de algo muy peculiar en la ventana. Se acercó a ella, tratando de alcanzar el borde con la cabeza, y sacando la mano hacia afuera, señalando a la casa de al lado.

"Tu ventana da a mi ventana ¡Mira!" Exclamó emocionado el rubio, señalando con el dedo índice su habitación, que estaba justo al frente.

El pelinegro se acercó a la ventana, igualmente entusiasmado, como si acabara de descubrir lo más asombroso de todo el mundo.

"Bien, entonces nos podemos visitar siempre"

El rubio le sonrió abiertamente, mostrando claramente todos sus dientes, haciendo que el pequeño Sasuke imitara el gesto.

Naruto salió del trance en el que se encontraba recordando las tonterías que habían sucedido en ese entonces, al oír la voz de Sasuke detrás de él. Se volteó bruscamente, chocando miradas con las de su amigo que todavía seguía recostado en la cama.

"¿Me dijiste algo?"

El pelinegro bufó molesto, de verdad odiaba tener que repetir las cosas dos y tres veces.

"Te pregunté que si vas a quedarte mirando el closet todo el día o te vas a cambiar"

El rubio rodó los ojos, volteándose nuevamente para sacar la ropa que se iba a poner del closet. _Estúpido Uchiha. _Al cabo de unos minutos el rubio estaba completamente vestido y listo, y el pelinegro todavía seguía recostado en la cama, ¿acaso había venido hasta su casa para acostarse allí?

"Sasuke si habías venido a acostarte a mi cama mejor te hubieses quedado en la tuya"

"La tuya es más cómoda" dijo el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo que Naruto soltara un largo y desesperado suspiro.

"¿Estás seguro que es por la cama que vienes?" Preguntó sarcásticamente el rubio, con un doble sentido que no pasó desapercibido por el otro.

"Sabes que no es por tu cama, me gusta venir a dormir contigo" Confesó el Uchiha.

El rubio lo miro directamente a los ojos y se echó para atrás riéndose, recostándose de la puerta del armario ahora cerrada. Cuando estaban más pequeños, se escapaban de sus habitaciones para ir a la del otro; sin que sus padres se enteraran, y se levantaban bien temprano para volver a sus respectivas camas antes de ser descubiertos.

Estaba listo para refutarle aquello, cuando escuchó su celular sonar en la mesita de noche. Caminó hacia él y se dispuso a chequear el mensaje que le habían mandado. En cuestión de instantes sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el pelinegro, quien se paró finalmente de la cama, acercándose a su amigo para ver de qué se trataba.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó preocupado el Uchiha.

"Es Ino" Dejo escapar levemente el rubio. El Uchiha arqueó una ceja, indicándole al rubio que seguía sin entender su preocupación, ¿qué podría querer Ino que haría que el rubio se sorprendiera tanto? "Dice que colgaron otro letrero esta mañana…es de Sakura"

Sin decir más nada, el rubio guardó su celular en el bolsillo y cogió las llaves de la casa que estaban en la mesita, dirigiéndose apresuradamente, seguido de cerca por el pelinegro, hacia el parque donde se había colgado el cartel.

**SasuNaruSasu**

El parque de Konoha estaba completamente rodeado de personas, lo cual hacia difícil que Naruto y Sasuke pudieran pasar y llegar hasta su destino. El azabache tomó de la mano al rubio, para que no se alejara de él ni se perdiera entre la multitud, mientras trataban de llegar hasta el centro del circulo y tener una mejor vista. Al llegar allí, se encontraron con Ino, quien miraba pasmada la escena frente a ella, al igual que todas las demás personas, sin siquiera percatarse de los que recién habían llegado.

"¡Eres una maldita zorra!" Gritó un chico de cabello oscuro y unas prominentes cejas del mismo color, quien se encontraba en el medio del círculo, sosteniendo un cartel en la mano.

La chica de extravagantes hebras rosadas frente a él, solo se limitaba a negar con la cabeza mientras dejaba que las lágrimas escaparan incontrolablemente de sus ojos.

El rubio rompió el agarre del Uchiha y se dispuso a llamar la atención de su amiga para obtener más información de lo que realmente estaba pasando allí.

"¡¿Ino qué mierda está pasando?!" Exclamó desesperado el rubio.

La chica pareció sorprenderse por unos instantes, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, hasta que finalmente suspiró y se aclaró la garganta.

"Colgaron un letrero de Sakura, un rumor tan sólo…no creo que sea verdad" Pronunció levemente, tratando de mantener la calma.

"¿Qué decía el cartel?" Preguntó finalmente el moreno, quien no parecía inmutado ante tanto alboroto.

Ino pareció dudarlo por unos instantes, se debatía mentalmente si decirles o no. Ella no quería esparcir el rumor, pero ya el letrero estaba colgado, ya Lee había visto el cartel, ya todos estaban allí, viendo el alboroto, asique no tenía sentido callarlo, lamentablemente ya todos lo sabían.

"Decía…decía que Sakura…" La rubia se aclaró la garganta una segunda vez, y miro fugazmente a su amiga en el centro del círculo, llorando desconsoladamente, llenándola de una profunda tristeza. Volvió a posar sus ojos en las atentas miradas de los dos chicos recién llegados y continuó. "Que ella se acostó con Neji, el mejor amigo de Lee"

Ambos chicos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente. No lo podían creer, o más bien no lo querían creer. Lo que sorprendía a Naruto era que la chica se atreviera a engañar a su novio, ella y Lee habían salido durante todo un año y en ningún momento ella se había mostrado insegura o infiel, no tenía sentido, aquello debía ser mentira, _tenía_ que ser mentira. Sasuke por su parte, estaba de igual manera sorprendido, no porque Sakura engañara a Lee, eso ya él se lo veía venir, e incluso lo había mencionado unas cuantas veces, lo que realmente le sorprendía era que lo engañara con su mejor amigo, con Neji de entre tantas personas, y eso que siempre había considerado a Sakura como la inteligente del grupo. Dejarse atrapar así, no parecía ella.

Ambos chicos salieron de sus pensamientos al escuchar como el griterío se incrementaba más y más. Naruto no lo podía soportar, no podía soportar quedarse allí y ver como su amiga era destrozada minuto a minuto, después de todo, él siempre había tenido un lado sensible cuando de la pelirrosa se trataba.

"¡Todas esas palabras que me decías!" Gritó nuevamente Lee, arrugando más el cartel que tenía entre las manos. "¡Todo eran mentiras tuyas! ¡No te quiero volver a ver nunca!"

"¡NO! No es así…no lo es…" Pronunció débilmente la chica entre sollozos, dejándose caer bruscamente al suelo de rodillas mientras más lagrimas inundaban su rostro.

El Chico de las prominentes cejas se acercó a ella arrojándole el cartel, ahora arrugado, a la cara.

"Siempre te consideré una flor…" Susurró, dándose media vuelta y perdiéndose entre la multitud de personas, que ahora comenzaban a dispersarse debido al final de la escena.

El rubio se apresuró a correr hacia su amiga, seguido rápidamente por Ino. La pelirrosa, al sentir una cálida mano posada en su espalda, levanto la vista esperanzada, encontrándose con los preocupados ojos azules de su mejor amigo. Instintivamente se abalanzó sobre él, llorando todavía más. El rubio la abrazó fuertemente, mientras susurraba algunas palabras reconfortantes en su oído.

"Tranquila tranquila" Le decía, abrazándola más fuerte. "Todo va a estar bien Sakura"

El Uchiha se acercó a ellos finalmente, posicionándose al lado de Ino, esperando que la pelirrosa y su rubio amigo se pararan del suelo, pero estaban tardando demasiado, y agotaba la corta paciencia que el chico no poseía. Finalmente, este, al cabo de unos minutos que le parecieron eternos, hizo un sonido con su garganta, captando la atención de los presentes.

"Deberíamos irnos, sería mejor si resolviéramos esto en privado"

Ambos, Naruto e Ino asintieron. Después de aquella escena, lo mejor era sacar a la chica de allí y llevarla a su casa o a la de alguno. La rubia abrazó a Sakura por los hombros, ayudándola a caminar. El cuarteto subió la calle central del pueblo en completo silencio, con tan solo el ocasional sollozo de la pelirrosa, y uno que otro susurro por parte de Ino para tratar de calmarla. Cuando por fin llegaron a la primera casa, la residencia Yamanaka, la rubia invitó a Sakura a quedarse a dormir allí esa noche, así no estaría sola. El rubio por su parte se despidió del Uchiha, diciendo que quería quedarse un rato con ellas para estar con Sakura. El Uchiha no estuvo muy convencido pero no podía decir que no, después de todo, el sabía muy bien el tipo de relación que tenía su mejor amigo con la Haruno, y no era como que el rubio fuera solo propiedad suya. Asique asintiendo se marchó a su casa.

**SasuNaruSasu**

Sasuke se encontraba tirado en su cama, sin nada que hacer. Su padre estaba trabajando en su despacho en la primera planta de la casa, y su hermano no estaba en casa, se había mudado para trabajar en la capital del país algunos meses atrás. Su compañía no era algo que extrañara a decir verdad. Miró su reloj de mano, que indicaba que eran las diez de la noche, pero este todavía no tenía nada de sueño, sabía que debía irse a dormir, al día siguiente tenía que ir al instituto, pero había algo que lo mantenía despierto, sentía que había algo raro en todo lo que había ocurrido ese día. Hacían ya casi cinco meses que no se colgaba ningún letrero, y de repente, sale uno tan escandoloso de la nada. Además, Naruto todavía no había llegado a su casa, y eso no le gustaba, la última vez que lo había visto había sido esa mañana luego de dejarlo en la residencia Yamanaka, y todavía no había tenido noticias suyas.

Unos pequeños golpes en su ventana sacaron al Uchiha de sus profundos pensamientos, se levantó de la cama apresuradamente, corriendo las cortinas hacia los lados para poder abrir la ventana. Divisó al rubio del otro lado mientras las abría, y lo ayudó a entrar en su cuarto.

"Hola" Saludó el rubio.

"¿A estas horas es que llegas?" Preguntó un poco irritado el Uchiha.

El rubio rodó los ojos ante la indagación, a veces se preguntaba si los espíritus de sus padres no habrán ido a parar en el cuerpo del pelinegro mágicamente.

"Perdón mamá, no lo vuelvo a hacer" Respondió, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, causando que el Uchiha soltara un bufido. A veces el rubio podía ser tan tonto.

Naruto se sentó en la cama de su amigo, quitándose los zapatos y posteriormente la camisa que tenía, quedando con el torso descubierto y tan solo los jeans que llevaba. El Uchiha acercó una silla y se sentó al frente suyo, mirándose ambos cara a cara.

"Cuéntame" Indicó el pelinegro, sin necesidad de decir nada más.

"Pues…" el rubio dudó, realmente no quería hablar de ello, pero sabía que el Uchiha no lo dejaría en paz si no le decía.

"Naruto" Lo llamó el pelinegro, mirándolo atentamente. "¿Sí o no?"

"Sí" Respondió el Uzumaki, dejándose caer sobre la cama detrás de él, llevando sus brazos hacia atrás, posicionándolos detrás de su cabeza "Era verdad, Sakura nos dijo que sí engañó a Lee con Neji, varias…varias veces durante los últimos meses"

El Uchiha se paró de la silla, y empezó a desvestirse también, seguido por la atenta mirada del rubio que lo observaba desde la cama.

"Lo sabía, sé que no lo quieres aceptar porque se trata de Sakura, pero nueve de diez rumores que se colocan en esos carteles, son ciertos, y solo uno, uno tal vez, es mentira"

El rubio lo sabía. Sabía que el Uchiha estaba en lo cierto, los rumores que colgaban aunque solo fueran rumores, siempre, por alguna razón, resultaban ser ciertos, era muy raro encontrar uno que no fuera verdad, pero no podía realmente confirmarlo, no hasta que a él mismo le colgaran uno de esos malditos carteles.

"Vamos a dormir, estoy muerto" Suspiró el rubio, tratando de dejar el tema de lado, mientras se quitaba sus pantalones, quedando en tan solo los bóxers que llevaba puestos. Le gustaba quedarse a dormir con el pelinegro de vez en cuando. No soportaba la soledad que habitaba en su casa, y menos en los meses en que su padrino no se encontraba allí para hacerle compañía. Sentía que el simple hecho de estar sentado en la penumbra de aquella casa, lo taladraba por dentro.

"Hn" fue todo lo que respondió el pelinegro, poniéndose sus pantalones de pijama, y entrando debajo de las sabanas de la cama. El rubio hizo lo mismo que este, acercándose al cuerpo de su amigo hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de él. Se miraron por un pequeño rato, hasta que el rubio decidió soltar el pensamiento que lo estaba volviendo loco desde aquella mañana.

"Han vuelto Sasuke"

Se refería a los rumores, el moreno lo sabía. No había nada en ese mundo que angustiara tanto a su amigo como aquellos malditos carteles. Se despertaba cada mañana preocupado de leer algo de sus padres que no quería saber. Le preocupaba tener que leer algo sobre alguien tan cercano a él, que volteara toda su relación de cabeza. Le preocupaba enterarse de algo realmente peligroso.

"Pero yo estoy aquí dobe" El pelinegro se volteó levemente, apagando la luz de su mesita de noche, y dejando caer su cabeza finalmente en la almohada.

"Lo sé" Admitió rápidamente, sintiendo como sus parpados se ponían cada vez más pesados "Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches"

**SasuNaruSasu**

Una oscura figura caminaba rápidamente por el parque, con un cartel en la mano y una cinta pegante en la otra. Llegó hasta el muro de noticias que se encontraba en medio del parque, justo al lado de donde se había llevado a cabo el tumulto la mañana anterior. Lentamente, levantó el cartel con letras azules, hasta que estuvo correctamente posicionado en el muro, observó que nadie se encontrara cerca, y se dispuso a pegar el nuevo rumor.

Estaba listo para marcharse cuando sintió su celular vibrar en el bolsillo. Lo sacó apresuradamente y miró con molestia la pantalla del aparato. _Ella otra vez. _

Presionó, muy a su pesar, la tecla de send y se lo puso en el oído. "¿Qué mierda quieres?"

"_No me hables en ese tono imbécil, me han mandado a preguntar ¿Está listo?"_

Rodó los ojos, sin importarle el sermón que recibiría mas tarde. "Sí está listo"

Escuchó un ligero suspiro de satisfacción del otro lado de la línea. "_¿Y el de hoy? ¿Estaban allí?_

"Todos estaban aquí" Dijo bruscamente. Ya se estaba impacientando y tenía que salir de allí lo más rápido posible. "Todos lo vieron, asique si no necesitas nada más, debo irme"

"_Bien…ah por cierto, pronto estaremos por allí dándoles una visita"_

Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa. "Perfecto" Colgó nuevamente el teléfono móvil, lo guardó en su bolsillo y se encamino finalmente fuera del parque central.

"Prepárate pequeño rubio…"

**Continuará**

**NA (Sariel): **Hola a todos, soy Sariel, lamentablemente no tengo cuenta en pero espero que nuestra historia sea de su agrado ahora y en futuros capítulos. Nara y yo hemos decidido irla publicando aquí para ver la recepción de la gente antes de enviarla al concurso, por lo tanto si tienen alguna opinión o les ha gustado algo, no duden en dejar un review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Naruto _no _le pertenece a Sakura.

_La mala hora le pertenece exclusivamente a Gabriel García Márquez y tood aquel que se haya visto envuelto en la publicación de dicho libro._

_Rumour has it le pertenece a la cantante Adele y todo aquel que se haya visto envuelto en ese proceso._

**NA (Nara): **Saludos! Primero que nada, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS a todos los que dejaron review y se tomaron un tiempito para leer el primer capítulo. Nos alegra mucho realmente. No hay mucho que decir, sólo que iremos avanzando lentamente con los capítulos porque no queremos acelerar la historia y que quede extraña, y lo cierto es que uno de los requisitos del concurso ha sido _"Contenido amplio"_ asique ya saben de eso. Sariel y yo hemos decidido hacer las actualizaciones todos los viernes, de esa manera podemos estar juntas cuando actualizamos, y no hacerlo por separado.

**Advertencia: **Cualquier parecido con la realidad no es pura concidencia. Menciones de sexo, drogas, alcohol, violencia y otros bretes bretes de la sociedad en futuros capítulos. No es nada grave ni del otro mundo, probablemente sean menciones leves pero si alguién encuentra algo de esto ofensivo de alguna manera, no le recomiendo el fic. _  
_

**Rumour has it**

_Los rumores no hacen daño, lo hace quienes los creen y actúan en consecuencia._

…**..**

Abrió los ojos al escuchar el sonido del despertador a su izquierda. Levantó su mano perezosamente y la extendió hasta alcanzar la ruidosa alarma, apagándola de un sólo golpe. El pelinegro soltó un largo bostezo, frotándose los ojos con las manos tratando de disipar el sueño, aunque realmente no estaba funcionando. Se rodó sobre el costado contrario, viendo que el rubio a su lado todavía seguía durmiendo, ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera durmiendo después de un ruido así? El Uchiha nunca lo sabría.

"Naruto despierta, son las siete" Lo movió un poco hacia los lados, tratando de obtener alguna reacción por parte de su amigo, pero este sólo se volteó dándole la espalda, susurrando algo completamente incomprensible a los oídos del Uchiha.

A la mierda con gentilezas. "Oh bien, entonces te tendré que levantar como ayer…"

"¡NO!" El rubio se incorporó rápidamente en la cama, sentándose de golpe tras oír aquello. "Estoy despierto teme"

El Uchiha hizo una ligera mueca de satisfacción. Naruto podía ser realmente exagerado cuando quería, se comportaba como todo un niño. El rubio lo miró molesto, volviendo a tirarse sobre la cama. Dejó salir un largo bostezo, sintiendo como sus parpados se hacían pesados nuevamente. El azabache, al percatarse de ello, decidió que tendría que usar algún otro método si quería que su amigo activara todos sus sentidos o se les haría tarde.

Se posicionó sobre Naruto, agarrando sus dos brazos y llevándolos sobre su cabeza, ejerciendo presión sobre ellos para que no se pudiera mover. El rubio debajo de él, dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido, molesto ante las acciones de su amigo. Lo único que él quería era dormir, sólo eso. El pelinegro entonces, llevó la mano que tenía libre hacia abajo, dejándola justo en la costilla del rubio, a sabiendas de que era uno de sus puntos sensibles. Naruto, al ver lo que el moreno hacía, se dio cuenta de cuáles eran sus verdaderos planes, y trató de zafarse del agarre desesperadamente.

"Sasuke no te atre-" Pero justo antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, el Uchiha comenzó a hacerle cosquillas justo en la costilla izquierda, subiendo rápidamente a la parte oculta debajo de sus brazos, impidiéndole si quiera respirar entre tantas risas y retorcijones que daba su cuerpo.

El pelinegro liberó los brazos del rubio para utilizar su otra mano y hacerle cosquillas en ambas partes del cuerpo. Naruto sentía cómo las lágrimas empezaban a formarse en la línea de sus ojos, y sus mejillas empezaban a dolerle de tanto reír, mientras que el chico sobre él parecía más que emocionado con la escena.

"¿Te vas a levantar sí o no idiota?" Dijo el azabache, sin ninguna intención de parar con su tortura.

El rubio aprovechó ese pequeño momento de desliz de su amigo y logró empujarlo hacia el otro lado de la cama, parándose apresuradamente para que este no lo pudiera atrapar de nuevo. Cogió la toalla que estaba colgando sobre una silla y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el baño de la casa. El pelinegro se incorporó lo más ágil que el asombro le permitió y salió detrás del rubio, pero no lo alcanzó a tiempo, llegando justo cuando este cerraba la puerta del baño con seguro.

"¡Dobe esa es mi toalla!"

"¡No me importa!" Escuchó gritar desde el otro lado al rubio.

"Tsk…como sea" Gruñó el Uchiha, volviendo a entrar a su ahora desordenada habitación. Suspiró pesadamente mientras abría su ventana para dejar entrar un poco de luz, pero con lo único que se encontró fue con la densa neblina que se aglomeraba por toda la montaña.

**SasuNaruSasu**

Ambos chicos llegaron a la entrada del colegio a duras penas. Se habían percatado unas dos calles antes que había una gran e inusual agrupación de personas alrededor de todo el recinto estudiantil, lo cual les había dificultado un poco el trayecto. El Uchiha, instintivamente agarró la mano del rubio, sabiendo que este probablemente se querría adentrar en la conmoción de personas para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando. Y como si de magia se tratara, casi dos segundos después, sintió como su mano era estirada hacia delante, por el de cabellera dorada, adentrándose finalmente en el inmenso mar de personas.

El rubio divisó con la mirada a su grupo de amigos y se encaminó hacia ellos, apretando fuertemente la mano del Uchiha; cerciorándose de que este no se soltara y se quedara a mitad de camino. Entre empujones y alguno que otro golpe de la multitud, ambos por fin llegaron donde estaban los demás; subidos en uno de los muros más altos de la escalera de entrada.

"Que problemático es todo esto, me hubiese quedado durmiendo" Escucharon decir a su amigo Shikamaru, mientras soltaba un largo bostezo, sin siquiera molestarse en cubrirse la boca.

Ino, quien se encontraba delante de él, volteó la mirada acusatoriamente, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza ante la holgazanería de su novio. Con lo que le costaba levantarlo todas las mañanas y aun así seguía pensando en dormir, _increíble._

"Pero ¿por qué está la policía aquí?" Inquirió Naruto, atrayendo todas las miradas hacia él. "¿Qué rayos está pasando ahora?"

"Porque colgaron un nuevo letrero esta madrugada de la directora Tsunade" Contestó Kiba, quien se encontraba sentado en el muro al lado de Chouji y Shino.

"¿De la vieja otra vez?" Volvió a preguntar el rubio, algo sorprendido. Era la tercera vez que le colgaban un pasquín a la directora Tsunade, aunque milagrosamente, había logrado evadir a las autoridades las dos primeras veces "¿Qué decía de ella este letrero?"

"Lo que todos saben, que vende alcohol ilegalmente a los menores dentro de la escuela" Dijo la rubia, tratando de ocultar su visible enojo. Estaban tan acostumbrados a comprarle bebidas ilegalmente a la voluptuosa mujer, que no podían pensar si quiera en alguna otra alternativa para conseguirlas. "¿Quién rayos nos venderá alcohol ahora?" Finalizó molesta.

El Uchiha trató de calmarse y no decir nada ofensivo, pero eso era demasiado, a veces se preguntaba cómo era que había ido a parar con esa burda de idiotas, de los cuales sólo se podían sacar uno o dos que el Uchiha considerara como "amigos" o "allegados". Shikamaru y Shino por ejemplo. Meramente los respetaba, tanto por su inteligencia, como por su silencio, simplemente no se metían donde no los llamaban, algo que era justo lo que odiaba de ese maldito pueblo y los malditos letreros. A nadie le importaba lo que estuviera haciendo el otro, porque todos lo sabían, y encima de eso, lo aplaudían por lo bajo, hasta que colgaban el rumor en papel y no se podía ocultar más.

"Pues esperen a ser mayores de edad y listo"

En ese instante, las siete cabezas presentes, Naruto incluido, se voltearon a la velocidad de la luz, tratando de mantener la compostura ante tal absurdo comentario. ¿Esperar a ser mayores? ¡Eso era casi un año de espera! Meses y meses de hormonas y necesidad adolescente. Definitivamente esperar a ser mayores legalmente no estaba en sus planes.

"Estás loco Uchiha" Bramó el Inuzuka, con los demás asintiendo detrás de él.

Al cabo de unos segundos las puertas de la entrada se abrieron bruscamente, dejando ver la figura de la directora, siendo agarrada por dos policías de ambos brazos, y sus manos amarradas con unas esposas. Justo ahí, empezaron a soltar los flashes de las cámaras y un sinfín de preguntas que la rubia se limitaba a no responder, bajando la cabeza, para que su larga cabellera callera delante de ella y cubriera toda su cara.

Ante la mirada atónita de todos los estudiantes allí; unos más enojados que otros, se la llevaron las autoridades. Su atención entonces fue captada por un silbato, resonando fuertemente en cada uno de sus oídos. Un grupo de profesores salió por las puertas de entrada, indicándoles a todos que ya podían entrar y reasumieran sus clases diarias como si nada hubiese pasado.

El rubio entonces divisó a Sakura, echada en un rincón con la cabeza agachada, pegada de donde antes había estado Shikamaru. Se acercó a ella y puso sus manos en ambos hombros de la chica, dándole una pequeña sacudida para que reaccionara. La pelirrosa levantó la vista, mostrando una falsa sonrisa que probablemente había practicado cien veces frente al espejo, antes de salir aquella mañana. Pero incluso en sus ojos verdes, se le notaba todavía que había llorado la noche entera.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, se arrepintió de ellas, cómo se le ocurría preguntar eso, era obvio que estaba destrozada. No importaba, conociéndole bien ella no lo admitiría.

"Bien supongo, gracias" Dijo, alargando la sonrisa, sin verse convincente.

El rubio sonrió levemente, tenía que ser fuerte, no podía verse triste o no solucionaría nada.

"Sabes que estoy aquí para lo que sea" Dijo, posando su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica, y masajeándola suavemente "Por cierto, te falta practicar esa sonrisa, todavía no se ve real"

La chica lo miró atónita por unos segundos. Sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de un tierno color carmesí, mostrando su clara vergüenza. El rubio al instante empezó a sentirse culpable por haber dicho algo tan fuera de lugar. No podía creer que hubiese empeorado así las cosas.

La chica bajó un poco la vista y se cubrió los labios con ambas manos. De no haber sido por la pequeña risa que escuchó provenir de ella, el rubio hubiese jurado que su amiga estaba llorando de nuevo.

Suspiró aliviado, viendo como esta trataba de calmarse para poder hablar. "Gracias" Lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta el interior de la escuela; donde ya todos habían ingresado, mientras le reprochaba lo idiota que estaba siendo.

**SasuNaruSasu**

El Uchiha no había visto a Naruto en todo el día. La última vez había sido después del alboroto esa mañana, cuando lo había visto entrar con Sakura agarrado del brazo. Supuso que necesitaban su espacio, y lo dejó ir, pero esto ya era demasiado a su parecer. Eran la 1 de la tarde, las clases habían finalizado y no sabía si irse o esperar al rubio, como usualmente se iban juntos a casa. Maldita sea, con lo mucho que él odiaba esperar.

"Uchiha, tiempo sin verte"

Sintió como un ligero escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo al escuchar esa voz. Le resultaba asquerosamente familiar, y por alguna razón que no comprendía, no le daba buena espina.

El pelinegro se volteó rápidamente hacia la dirección de donde provenía la voz. Maldijo internamente su suerte mientras observaba la pequeña figura unos pasos más abajo que él. Sí, definitivamente hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía. Aquella mujer, la última vez que la había visto, había sido la mañana que los padres de Naruto habían muerto. Había sido uno de los policías que había ido a investigar la escena, asique por ende, no era posible que olvidara su cara. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella aquí? Si mal no recordaba; y los Uchihas nunca olvidaban datos, después de aquella investigación, había sido supuestamente transferida a otro pueblo.

"Oficial Anko" Hizo una reverencia, saludándola con recelo.

"Estas bastante grande…." La mujer hizo una pausa, tirando su ahora acabado cigarrillo hacia el suelo, y soltando una última ráfaga de humo por su boca "Seguro te preguntas qué hago aquí…"

Claro que se lo preguntaba, nunca había confiado en esa mujer, había algo en sus ojos que lo dejaba ligeramente inquieto cuando la veía.

"Si me lo va a decir hable, sino, márchese y déjeme en paz"

"Ese carácter está como la primera vez que te vi, no has cambiado…"

"A usted eso no le importa"

"Oh pero a ti sí Uchiha" Dijo divertida la mujer, sacando un nuevo cigarrillo del bolsillo de su chaqueta "Me han enviado por el asunto de los carteles, vamos a abrir la investigación de nuevo"

¿Abrir la investigación de los carteles de nuevo? Las altas autoridades habían estado tratando de averiguar quién colocaba los dichosos letreros desde hacía muchísimos años atrás, pero luego de la inmensa oleada de rumores que salieron a flote tras la fatídica muerte de los padres del rubio, habían decido cerrar la investigación, catalogándola como un caso perdido y ahora _¿abrirla de nuevo?_ Algo no olía bien.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó finalmente, sin tratar de ocultar su curiosidad.

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia tampoco Uchiha"

La mujer se dio media vuelta, montándose en su motor de policía, ajustando su casco y dedicándole una sutil sonrisa al pelinegro que la observaba impasible desde las escaleras. Encendió el motor y emprendió cuesta abajo a toda velocidad. El moreno la siguió con la mirada unos segundos hasta que por fin la perdió de vista.

Algo no estaba bien, algo definitivamente no estaba bien. Tan sólo la mera presencia de aquella mujer le daba muy mala espina al pelinegro. No estaba seguro de qué era, pero no le gustaba para nada. Justo cuando estaba a punto de marcharse hacia su casa, escuchó que lo llamaban nuevamente por detrás, pero esta vez, sabía de quien se trataba sin siquiera voltearse a ver.

"Naruto" Dijo, cruzando sus ojos con los de su amigo ahora frente a él.

"Sasuke, disculpa la demora" Dijo agitadamente, limpiándose con el brazo un poco del sudor que bajaba por su frente "Me ha sido difícil dejar a Sakura, estaba en un estado delicado, ya sabes"

El Uchiha rodó los ojos deliberadamente, dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar calle abajo, en la misma dirección en que se había ido el motor anteriormente. ¿Debía decirle al rubio sobre Anko? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que el ojiazul se acordara de ella, tal vez no era la gran cosa como él pensaba.

"A ella nadie le manda a estarse acostando con todo el pueblo" Gruñó entre dientes.

_Error._ Se le había escapado, no debió haber dicho eso, podía sentir la intensa y sorprendida mirada del rubio sobre él. El Uchiha se maldijo internamente por su imprudencia, no entendía cómo se le había escapado aquello, el rubio no debía saberlo, no tenía que saberlo, por lo menos no de boca suya.

"¿Todo el mundo?" Inquirió el Uzumaki, deteniendo por el hombro al Uchiha de su caminata apresurada.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro, ya no había vuelta atrás, ya lo había dicho.

"Si Dobe, todo el mundo, Lee, Neji, Kiba…"

"¿Kiba!?" Lo detuvo el rubio. De todas las personas, Kiba, ¿Cómo era que él no sabía eso? ¿Cómo Kiba no se lo había contado? Pero más importante ¿Cómo rayos el Uchiha lo sabía?... "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Naruto era tan despistado. No entendía cómo el rubio no podía darse cuenta de cosas que estaban en sus mismas narices. Tal vez hayan sido las constantes miradas de desaprobación y el inexpresivo alejamiento de los aldeanos después de que se colgaran los pasquines sobre sus padres, lo que lo habían hecho ser así. Tal vez había sido la misma soledad que lo había acostumbrado a no prestarle atención a nada en particular, porque nunca había nada a su alrededor a lo cual prestarle atención. Pero, fuera lo que fuera, lo cierto era que el ojiazul había creado su propio mundo, se había aislado completamente de la sociedad, encerrándose en una esfera donde sólo unos selectos pensamientos eran privilegiados de entrar allí.

El moreno suspiró. A veces se preguntaba cómo aguantaba tanto tiempo en situaciones así con tan poca paciencia que él tenía. A decir verdad, eso era exactamente lo que lo hacía querer acercarse a ese imbécil con sonrisa bobalicona. Naruto era tan indiferente a las vidas ajenas que no ponía interés alguno en los asuntos que no le incumbían. Sasuke observó a su amigo por unos instantes. Él siempre había pensado desde muy temprana edad que el rubio estaba en el lugar equivocado. Era completamente diferente a todos los demás aldeanos de aquella fantasmosa aldea. De vez en cuando sentía que el rubio debía estar en otro lugar, haciendo algo diferente y rodeándose de otras personas. Sin embargo, no duraba mucho con esas ideas en su cabeza, de tan sólo imaginarse no haber conocido al rubio, lo único que le venía a la mente era un inmenso vacío. Lugar equivocado o no, más le valía a ese rubio idiota no irse a ningún lado, o si no, el pelinegro acabaría incendiando toda la aldea en un ataque desquiciado. Eso era seguro.

"Naruto, siempre serás tan dobe"

El rubio infló los cachetes ante el insulto, pero olvido su berrinche al instante llegando a la conclusión de que seguramente había estado pendiente a algo más importante y por eso no se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía su amiga.

"Bueno pero tres personas no es todo el mundo…" Trató de defenderla el rubio.

"Incluso mi hermano"

"¿Con Itachi?" Ahora sí estaba sorprendido.

"Los vi una vez en su habitación, olvidaron cerrar la puerta, créeme no es algo que quieras presenciar, Itachi…es un poco animal en la cama" Ambos el rubio y el pelinegro sintieron como un escalofrío subía por sus espaldas ante la mención de aquello, realmente preferían ni imaginárselo, mucho menos verlo.

"Pensé que tu hermano era gay"

El Uchiha se detuvo abruptamente de su caminata. El rubio al darse cuenta volteó a verlo, alzando las cejas cuando se percató de que su amigo no daba señales de vida alguna. Estaba a punto de acercarse a él para asegurarse de que estuviera bien cuando el moreno volvió a caminar, dando pasos cortos y lentos.

Llegó hasta donde estaba parado el ojiazul y sin detenerse le propició un pequeño puñetazo en la parte superior de la cabeza, haciendo que este se encogiera por el repentino dolor.

"¡Con una mierda Sasuke!" El aludido siguió su camino, ignorando por completo las protestas de dolor que provenían de la boca de su compañero.

El rubio se sobó la cabeza unos segundos más, hasta que una pequeña y muy jugosa idea surgió en su mente.

Corrió rápidamente para alcanzar a su amigo, ya con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja por lo que estaba planeando. "Sasuke ¿No será que tú tienes las mismas preferencias de tu hermano?"

El pelinegro se detuvo en seco; arqueando una ceja, realmente que Naruto sabía hacer los comentarios más extraños. El rubio lo miro divertido, si seguía presionándolo probablemente el Uchiha se molestaría, y eso siempre era algo que merecía la pena ver.

"Ya sabes, dicen que los genes…homosexuales, vienen de familia"

Naruto de verdad intentó mostrarse serio mientras decía aquello, pero la cara de entumecimiento de Sasuke era demasiado graciosa para dejarla pasar por alto, era algo que pedía a gritos que se rieran de ella. El rubio dejó que su sonrisa se alargara, viendo como Sasuke se acercaba a él, de forma amenazante.

"¿Quieres averiguarlo?" Preguntó el Uchiha, acercándose lentamente a su persona, hasta que por fin estuvo cara a cara con su amigo. Este retrocedía instintivamente ante cada paso que daba el moreno, hasta que por fin quedó pegado a la pared de la calle, sin tener a donde más retroceder. Sin embargo, a pesar de la extraña sensación que le estaba provocando en la boca del estomago que Sasuke lo mirara de esa manera, todavía seguía riendo divertido, lo cual sacaba al pelinegro de sus casillas.

"Tal vez" Susurró el rubio, mirando atentamente los oscuros ojos del azabache.

Estaban completamente pegados, presionando pecho con pecho, y no había lado alguno al que pudieran moverse. El Uchiha trago saliva, mientras se perdía en el cielo azul que eran los ojos de su amigo. _Su mejor amigo_. Ahí estaba esa línea. La fina línea que dividía su amistad, de algo más allá. Y ambos chicos sabían que no debían cruzar esa línea, no podían cruzarla, todo se limitaba a los tratos que ellos definían como una amistad normal, y lo hacían como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pero nada más, no iban a cruzar hacia el otro lado. Una vez allí, no hay vuelta atrás.

El pelinegro se despegó, volviendo su cuerpo hacia el frente de la calle una vez más, mientras metía ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Respiró hondo, debía mantener la compostura cuando se trataba del rubio y sus estúpidos juegos.

"No te dejaría probarme dobe, creo que soy demasiado para ti"

Y así, instantáneamente, la sonrisa del rubio se desvaneció, trasladándose a una de victoria en la cara del Uchiha.

"Tsk que arrogante eres"

El pelinegro lo ignoró y siguió caminando, dejando al rubio detrás, mirando intensamente la espalda de este. Y entonces tuvo otra gran idea. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, tomando impulso con los pies y se echó a correr rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba ahora el azabache. Con un ligero salto, se subió a la espalda de su amigo, llevando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de este. Sasuke se desequilibró por un momento, sintiendo como el repentino peso hacía efecto en él.

"¡¿Naruto qué mierda haces?¡" Gritó enojado el azabache.

"Llévame así hasta la casa" Dijo entusiasmado el rubio, apretando sus manos alrededor del cuello del Uchiha.

"Naruto bájate, sólo faltan dos calles"

"Por eso, solo son dos calles ¿o ya estas cansado?" El rubio sabía donde presionar, Sasuke nunca podía negar un reto, y mucho menos si era cuando se dudaba de sus capacidades.

El pelinegro rodó los ojos, claro que podía, de eso no había duda. Llevo sus manos hasta las piernas del rubio, tomándolas por debajo para poder agarrarlo mejor. Volteó su cabeza ligeramente hacia la izquierda, viendo por la rabilla del ojo, la cara de su sonriente amigo; que se encontraba presionada en su cuello.

"Agárrate bien"

El rubio asintió, riendo aun más cuando el pelinegro empezó a caminar y apretando los brazos todavía más fuertemente en su cuello. Definitivamente iba a disfrutar esas dos calles restantes.

**SasuNaruSasu**

Fugaku Uchiha estaba sentado solo en su despacho, ya eran las nueve de la noche y ni siquiera se había molestado en salir cuando había sentido a Sasuke llegar por la puerta de la entrada. No era como que necesitara darle la bienvenida a su hijo, además, había llegado con el rubio amigo suyo, y no aprobaba mucho aquella relación, no después de todo lo que había pasado muchos años atrás. Aunque estaba completamente seguro que ninguno de los dos chicos estaban al tanto de eso.

Cogió el teléfono blanco que tenía en su escritorio; su línea privada, y marcó precipitadamente unos números que conocía muy bien. El teléfono sonó tres veces, hasta que por fin contestó una mujer del otro lado.

"¿Te has instalado en la policía?" Preguntó el Uchiha mayor.

"_Claro, ha sido pan comido, no tiene de qué preocuparse"_ Contestó la mujer, con voz segura y determinada. El Uchiha asintió, aunque esta no podía verlo realmente. Colgó el teléfono sin una palabra más y se recostó en su amplio sillón de piel. Se sentía realizado, después de tantos años había logrado lo que siempre había deseado, sin embargo, un minúsculo problema se estaba interponiendo en su camino, y debía tomar acción al respeto.

De igual manera, ahora ya no había de qué preocuparse. Ya estaban infiltrados.

**Continuará**

**NA (Sariel): **Hola de nuevo! realmente me da un poco de verguenza, no estoy acostumbrada a esta página, pero bueno, esperamos les haya gustado el pequeño capítulo. Habrá acción y mucho más en futuras actualizaciones, y es muy probable que revelemos secretos de diferentes personajes en cada capítulo asique preparense mentalmente por si no quieren saber nada raro de alguno de ellos. Dejennos saber su opinión, nosotras les dejaremos saber como nos va en el concurso, ya mañana hay que entregar los datos seleccionados para pasar a la primera ronda, deseenos suerte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no le pertenece a Minato.

_La mala hora le pertenece exclusivamente a Gabriel García Márquez y todo aquel que se haya visto envuelto en la publicación de dicho libro._

_Rumour has it le pertenece a la cantante Adele y todo aquel que se haya visto envuelto en ese proceso._

**NA (Nara): **Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews chicos! no creo que podamos decirles en palabras cuanto nos alegra que nos digan lo que piensan, creo que la mejor forma de hacerlo es con otro capítulo asique aquí lo tienen. Disculpennos si la actualización está un poco tarde, aquí todavía son las 10 p.m., asique técnicamente, sigue siendo viernes :P

**Advertencia: **Cualquier parecido con la realidad no es pura concidencia. Menciones de sexo, drogas, alcohol, violencia y otros bretes bretes de la sociedad en futuros capítulos. No es nada grave ni del otro mundo, probablemente sean menciones leves pero si alguien encuentra algo de esto ofensivo de alguna manera, no le recomiendo el fic.

**Rumour has it**

_Los rumores son como el humo, no puedes detenerlo ni sostenerlo, y cuando intentas hacerlo, ya hace tiempo que se ha esparcido._

…**.**

"Según este horóscopo, esta semana tendré muy buena suerte con el dinero" Dijo entusiasmado un rubio, mientras leía el apartado de los signos zodiacales de una de las revistas que Sakura había dejado en su casa.

Sasuke, quien se encontraba haciendo la tarea de algebra, levantó la vista de su cuaderno, acercándose ligeramente al rubio frente a él y arrebatándole la revista de las manos, ganándose un gruñido de protesta por parte de este.

"Naruto primero, esto es una revista para chicas, y segundo, estás leyendo leo y tú eres libra"

El rubio infló los cachetes ante tal comentario. Ya sabía que era una revista de chicas, sólo le gustaba leer los horóscopos para ver si decían algo interesante. Y claro que sabía que él era libra, aunque debía admitir que realmente no recordaba por qué estaba leyendo leo.

"Cállate teme" Se recostó nuevamente en el suelo, esta vez boca abajo, apoyando todo su peso en sus brazos, que lo sostenían alzado del piso de su habitación. "Ya deja esa tarea, es aburrido y estoy cansado" Dijo, reprimiendo un bostezo.

"¿Cansado de qué? Yo soy el que ha hecho tú tarea y la mía imbécil"

"Sí, he logrado que hagas mi tarea ¿Quién es el imbécil?" Respondió el rubio, con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

El pelinegro le cortó los ojos, enojado, pero ya Naruto era inmune a esas miradas del Uchiha, estaba más que acostumbrado a verlas, asique no entendía por qué él chico seguía tratando de usarlas con él.

"Ya, es jugando teme" Dijo, acercándose a él y acariciando sus finas hebras de cabello, en un intento por despeinarlas. Cosa que no dio mucho resultado. "Deja el drama"

El Uchiha suavizó la mirada ante aquello, el rubio siempre hacía algo que lo sacaba de quicio, y al instante, lo arreglaba todo con el más mínimo gesto, por más estúpido que fuera. Se dejó caer bocarriba en el suelo, realmente estaba harto de ver tantos números, tenía unas dos horas en eso y no encontraba forma de acabar. Cerró sus ojos, deseando descansar de todo por un rato. De repente, las imágenes del día anterior llegaron a su cabeza, _esa mujer_…le causaba demasiadas preguntas, y peor aún con lo ocurrido en la noche.

Había ido al despacho de su padre, ya era tarde y no lo había visto cenar, se había acercado para avisarle que Itachi había llamado a la hora de la cena, y darle el mensaje, y sin proponérselo, escuchó la conversación desde afuera. _¿Te has instalado en la policía? _El Uchiha estaba seguro que esas habían sido las palabras de su padre, en instantáneamente, se había puesto más pálido de lo que ya era.

Suspiró molesto ¿Cómo era posible que una persona a la que no le interesaba la vida ajena, terminara enterándose de todo lo que sucedía? Era un mal karma, de eso estaba más que seguro, sentía que era injusto que él corriera con esa suerte. Como si le importara un bledo los asuntos que su padre tuviera con ella, la policía o con el presidente, si fuera por él, se podían ir todos a la mismísima mierda.

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con las azules orbes de su amigo justo sobre él. En algún momento; mientras él pensaba, Naruto se había acercado a su persona, hasta quedar con la cabeza posicionada sobre la suya, pero en dirección contraria.

"¿Qué estas pensando?" Preguntó curioso el rubio.

"Nada"

"Mientes" Acusó, señalándole con el dedo el espacio entre sus cejas "Tenías el entrecejo arrugado, siempre haces eso cuando piensas"

El pelinegro parpadeó un par de veces, no creyendo lo que el rubio decía. Era increíble que notara eso en él, especialmente con lo despistado que era. No se daba cuenta que Sakura se tiraba a medio pueblo; con la insinuante vestimenta que esa chica llevaba a diario y las historias que hacía, pero sí se daba cuenta cada vez que el pelinegro fruncía el ceño. Naruto era algo excepcional.

"Itachi llamó anoche" Soltó sin más el Uchiha.

La cara del rubio pareció iluminarse de repente ante aquella noticia. Por alguna extraña razón, el hermano mayor de Sasuke parecía tenerle cierto aprecio al rubio, decía que era un chiquillo especial. Para disgusto del Uchiha menor, el agrado entre el rubio e Itachi, era mutuo.

"Genial y ¿Cuándo viene?" Preguntó alegremente.

"No dijo, solo llamó para saludar"

"Oh, qué mal, esperaba poder verlo" Sonó un poco desilusionado, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el Uchiha debajo de él. Sintió una ligera molestia ante aquello.

"¿Y para qué lo quieres ver? Es un idiota"

El rubio bajó la mirada a su amigo nuevamente, viendo como Sasuke fruncía el ceño por segunda vez, lo cual le parecía adorable. Todos decían que él se comportaba como un niño, pero si vieran al Uchiha en estos momentos, pensarían que el rubio era la persona más madura de todo aquel pequeño pueblo.

"¿Acaso son celos lo que siento?" Pronunció sugestivamente el rubio, acercando más su cara a la del pelinegro.

"No…"

No eran celos, no lo eran, Sasuke no se consideraba una persona posesiva, y no era como que Naruto fuera suyo, sólo consideraba que Itachi no era la gran cosa como para alabarlo y emocionarse tanto por semejante disparate. Definitivamente no eran celos.

"Yo creo que sí" Dijo con una sonrisa el rubio, inclinando su cara lentamente hasta que sus labios quedaron al mismo nivel de los oídos del Uchiha "¿A qué se debe eso?" soltó lentamente en un susurro.

Sasuke sintió cómo el cálido aliento del rubio rozaba su oreja, cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suave suspiro, permitiéndose disfrutar de la extraña sensación que le brindaba la repentina acción del chico. El Uzumaki iba a susurrarle nuevamente, sólo para seguir con el goce, cuando de repente, la puerta de su habitación se abrió con un estruendoso golpe, haciendo que ambos chicos dieran un respingo y se levantaran abruptamente del suelo.

"Oh discúlpenme tortolos, no quería interrumpir" Escucharon decir picaronamente al hombre que ahora estaba parado en la puerta.

El rubio rodó los ojos molesto. Odiaba que su padrino hiciera eso, siempre entraba sin tocar, un día de estos lo iba a matar de un susto. Sasuke por su parte, noto más de la cuenta el acusante tonó en el que dijo aquella frase, ¿Interrumpirlos? Sabría Dios que cosas pervertidas estaría pensando aquel viejo.

El Uzumaki estaba sorprendido. No era que le molestara la presencia de su padrino allí. Al contrario, lo aliviaba tenerlo cerca, después de todo, era su única familia. Sin embargo, debido a las constantes giras promocionales y conferencias que daba cada vez que iba a sacar un libro nuevo, pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de Konoha. Eso, y cada vez que se iba de viajes con "amigas".

"¿Qué haces aquí viejo verde?" Preguntó el rubio, recogiendo instintivamente el desorden del suelo, ayudado por el Uchiha. Ya sabían muy bien lo que les diría el padrino del rubio, Jiraya, cuando se percatara de todos los libros tirados. Al ser un escritor, para él, los libros debían ser tratados con sumo respeto.

"Interrumpiendo un momento intimo aparentemente" El robusto hombre arqueó ambas cejas sugestivamente al par de chicos que ahora lo miraban incrédulos sin saber qué decir.

"Bueno olvidemos sus descontroladas hormonas chicos"

"Pero noso-"

El rubio tuvo que callar al momento, puesto que el hombre había levantado la mano, indicándole que no había terminado su parte.

"El sábado tengo una conferencia del nuevo libro que escribí, será en la plaza, asique pensé que sería bueno venir antes para prepararlo todo" Concluyó el hombre de cabellos blancos, dándole una última ojeada a la habitación del rubio "Por cierto, recojan ese libro que está detrás del gabetero" Y sin más, salió por donde mismo llegó.

Ambos chicos miraron atrás al instante, divisando el libro que se les había olvidado recoger. Dios, era como si el viejo tuviera un radar para detectar hasta el más mínimo desorden. El Uzumaki se agachó, recogiendo el libro en cuestión, y volviéndolo a posicionar en el lugar que ocupaba dentro del estante.

Sasuke, al ver que el viejo hombre se había retirado, relajó su cuerpo. No sabía en qué momento exactamente se había puesto tan tenso, pero no podía dejar de pensar en las frases tan sugestivas que le había tirado el padrino de su amigo. No había duda del por qué el rubio lo llamaba un pervertido. Su larga trayectoria escribiendo novelas eróticas tampoco ayudaba mucho a la causa.

"Tengo hambre dobe, vamos a cenar algo" Sugirió el pelinegro, ya parado en la puerta. Mejor no seguir pensando en eso o se volvería loco.

"¡Ramen!"

"No"

"Vamos Sasuke no seas así, un poco de ramen" Suplicó desesperadamente el ojiazul. A lo cual Sasuke no pudo hacer más que suspirar y asentir derrotado. ¿A dónde había ido a parar todo su carácter? El rubio dio un salto de alegría, cogiendo su billetera y depositándola en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, para salir disparado directo a lo que él catalogaba como _felicidad._

**SasuNaruSasu**

Al abrir la puerta, fue recibido por una ráfaga de polvo, acompañado por un extraño olor a húmedo y mocato. _Se nota que no han limpiado desde la última vez que estuve aquí. _Dejó su maleta a un lado de la puerta, mientras la cerraba detrás de sí. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había estado allí? ¿Dos meses? No, tres o cuatro tal vez.

La vista, a su parecer, era simplemente repugnante. No sólo por el hecho del mugriento estado en que se encontraba la habitación. _Maldito mocoso haragán. _Pero también por el hecho de que esa gran habitación, junto con toda la casa, le traía demasiados recuerdos; algunos no tan placenteros como otros.

El robusto hombre empezó a despolvar un poco la alcoba, mejor tenerla limpia si se iba a quedar allí por un tiempo. La verdad era que la firma del libro era sólo una mera excusa para ocultar la verdadera razón por la cual estaba allí. Jiraiya no simplemente había vuelto por asuntos de trabajo como le había dicho a su ahijado. _No._ Su intención era otra, una que envolvía a su pequeño y querido rubio, más de lo que él podía imaginarse.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro con marcada decepción. Tal como lo temía, lo había encontrado con el Uchiha. Jiraiya no era un hombre prejuicioso, y mucho menos a medio siglo de vida, cuando ya todo lo que se podía ver en el mundo, él ya lo había visto. Conocía lo que había que conocer, y lo que no se tenía que conocer, también lo había tratado de alguna forma. Sin embargo, supo, desde el primer momento que vio al pequeño rubio entrar disparado como un rayo por la puerta de entrada de la mansión, seguido por aquel chiquillo pálido; con unos ojos más profundos que el cosmos, y una expresión de exagerada indiferencia, que Uchiha Sasuke sería la perdición de su querido ahijado.

Sin embargo, no culpaba al pelinegro por eso. Tampoco culpaba a los padres del ojiazul, que no habían estado presentes en el crecimiento de su pequeño. No podía culpar al rubio, que durante aquellos años de corta edad, no podía siquiera imaginarse que cuando se tiraba a jugar en el jardín con su indescifrable amigo, se estaba metiendo sin ningún reparo, en la boca del lobo.

En realidad, se culpaba a él mismo. Si tan sólo hubiese hecho algo por separarlos cuando eran más jóvenes, quizás las cosas serían más fáciles en estos momentos. Se frotó las sienes con pesadez, mientras trataba de calmar su creciente enojo. No había vuelta atrás, ya estaba en Konoha, y fuera como fuera, ante cualquier obstáculo que se le presentara, Naruto iba a tener que acatar todas sus decisiones, aunque no le gustasen.

**SasuNaruSasu**

Cuatro figuras se encontraban sentadas en el puesto de ramen que se localizaba en el paseo comercial de Konoha, una de las calles más concurridas del pueblo, debido a su gran actividad tanto matutina como nocturna, sin mencionar la gran cantidad de locales que allí convergían.

Sasuke, Naruto, Ino y Shikamaru se encontraban sentados en ese mismo orden; uno al lado del otro, en la barra del puesto de ramen favorito del rubio, _Ichiraku's._ Se habían encontrado con sus otros dos amigos, siendo invitados alegremente por Ino a unírseles en la cena, ya que iban todos para el mismo sitio. Esperaron pacientemente, todos menos Naruto, hasta que al cabo de unos diez minutos, sus ordenes fueron depositadas frente a ellos.

El rubio devoraba su plato a una velocidad increíble, lo cual el Uchiha encontraba exagerado. Si comía así de rápido no disfrutaría en lo más mínimo. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que su amigo lo estaba llamando, y no fue sino hasta que este le dio un ligero golpe en los pies, que reaccionó.

"¿Qué?"

"Te dije abre" Contestó el ojiazul, sosteniendo sus palitos en el aire, frente a él, envueltos en una gran cantidad de ramen, que parecía se botaría en cualquier momento "Prueba el mío"

El pelinegro observó el ramen que su amigo le ofrecía con un poco de negación, pero finalmente cedió y abrió la boca, permitiéndole al sonriente rubio alimentarlo con su comida. Luego de haber tragado, se dispuso a coger un poco de su propio ramen y alimentar al rubio de la misma manera.

Sus dos amigos que los acompañaban no se inmutaron ante estas acciones, a Ino le parecía más que adorable que se trataran de esa manera, le parecía genial la amistad que tenían. Shikamaru por su parte ni siquiera se molestaba en observar lo que estaban haciendo, era algo tan común en ellos que ya nada le sorprendía, y no era como que le interesara meterse en sus vidas. ¿Comer, observar y analizar? Tres acciones muy problemáticas para realizarlas al mismo tiempo, de eso no tenía duda el Nara.

"Adivinen lo que me ha dicho mi padre" Dijo entonces Ino, captando la atención de los presentes allí.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó curioso el rubio a su lado, mientras tomaba el último sorbo del ramen que le quedaba.

"Parece que están cerca de descubrir quién cuelga los letreros en el parque" Dijo felizmente la rubia, terminando también su plato de ramen, y dejándolo a un lado, volteándose para mirar a sus amigos.

La cara del Uchiha, al cual no le gustaba indagar en lo ajeno, cambio a una de completo interés e incredulidad. ¿A punto de descubrir quién cuelga los letreros? Eso no tenía sentido. Apenas ayer había visto a Anko decir que iban a abrir nuevamente la investigación, ¿Y ya de repente estaban cerca de atrapar al culpable? ¿En un día? Eso definitivamente no tenía sentido alguno. Se volteó también, encarando a los demás, acercándose a ellos y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"¿En serio? ¡Al fin no lo puedo creer!" Exclamo un radiante Naruto. Él más que nadie, muy en el fondo, quería saber quién era que estaba detrás de todo eso, y todos sabían por qué. Sus padres.

"Pensé que esa investigación la habían clausurado" Pronunció finalmente el Uchiha, todavía no muy convencido de lo que escuchaba.

"La abrieron de nuevo hace un mes, es algo así como un secreto, sólo el gobierno lo debe saber" Explicó Shikamaru. Su padre y el padre de Ino trabajaban juntos en el departamento de investigación criminal de la policía, asique era normal que usualmente los dos tuvieran información antes que cualquier otra persona.

¿Un mes? Los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron todavía más, mostrando su evidente sorpresa. ¿Quién rayos estaba mintiendo? ¿Anko o los padres de sus amigos? No era posible que la investigación llevara un mes si la mujer había llegado apenas ayer, o será que ella realmente no había venido para investigar nada de eso. Sabía que esa mujer le daba mala espina por algo, lo sabía.

"Bueno así ya nos libraremos de estos absurdos rumores, no los soporto" Pronunció melancólicamente el Uzumaki, mirando hacia ningún lugar en particular, sólo al vacío.

Todos los presentes, inclusive el dueño del puesto de ramen, lo observaron tristemente. Sabían que eso le había causado mucho dolor al chico, sabían que cuando se encontrara a la persona que colgaban los pasquines, el rubio por fin tendría algo de cierre con respecto al fatídico suceso.

"Todos estaremos felices cuando eso suceda Naruto" Susurró Ino, frotando el brazo del rubio con su mano, tratando de darle un poco de seguridad. Shikamaru asintió detrás de ella, si había algo que no le gustaba, era ver triste al rubio, él era una de las pocas personas que iluminaban aquel perdido pueblo, a pesar de todas las desgracias que pasaban.

Naruto les dedicó una ligera sonrisa a ambos, agradeciéndoles el gesto. No quería sentirse así, pero tan sólo el mero recuerdo de aquella mañana, al ver los cuerpos de sus padres, no podía evitar que la nostalgia y la incertidumbre lo invadieran. Todavía hasta el día de hoy, no sabía qué decía aquel letrero sobre sus progenitores, ni por qué ni quiénes los habían matado. Era como un tema tabú en aquel pueblo, nadie hablaba de eso.

Con esto, ambos, Shikamaru e Ino se incorporaron de sus asientos, dispuestos a marcharse, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y al otro día, como todos, tenían clases.

"Nosotros nos vamos ya" Dijo el Nara, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su novia, llevándole hacia la salida.

Naruto levantó la mano en señal de despedida, gesto que fue devuelto por ambos chicos, hasta que finalmente desaparecieron tras la puerta. A esto, el rubio se dio la vuelta, poniéndose de frente con su mejor amigo. Notó que este tenía el ceño fruncido nuevamente y estaba más callado de lo usual. _Callado no es algo nueve en él. _

"Sasuke ¿Qué estas pensando?"

El Uchiha salió de su trance para posar sus ahora aligerados ojos en las esferas azulinas. Realmente el rubio tenía unos ojos hermosos, al parecer de Sasuke, eso era lo que lo hacía ver tan vivo y alegre, le gustaba mucho la mirada que tenía siempre aquel chico.

"Sólo…me parece raro lo que han dicho Shikamaru e Ino" Pronunció casi inaudiblemente el pelinegro. Mirando hacia ambos lados cautelosamente, cerciorándose de que nadie los escuchara.

"¿Extraño cómo?" Sabía de más que el Uchiha no se preocupaba mucho por esas cosas, no entendía qué podía tenerlo tan pensativo "¿Qué te está preocupando?"

Cómo Naruto podía leer tan bien sus expresiones faciales, era algo que el Uchiha nunca entendería; seguramente serían tantos años de amistad, sólo eso. Sin embargo, no podía negar que le gustaba eso de él, lo hacía sentir que era importante para algo o alguien, que el rubio siempre estaría ahí, no lo abandonaría en esa solitaria vida, como su madre y su hermano.

"No me preocupa nada. Me sorprendió un poco lo de los carteles, es todo, además yo también espero que descubran quién es el culpable" Realmente no, el culpable podía estar parado justo en frente de él y el Uchiha no le daría ni la hora, lo único que le importaba era la felicidad de su amigo, y si de eso dependía que atraparan al culpable, entonces que así fuera.

El rubio lo observó intensamente por unos segundos más, pero por más que tratara, había veces que el Uchiha no hablaría. Sabía que le estaba ocultando algo, se daba cuenta, pero no lo presionaría mas, cuando su amigo estuviera listo, fuera lo que fuera, le diría lo que le estaba molestando. Siempre era así.

"Claro" Dijo el rubio, asintiendo contra su voluntad "¡Se de algo que nos animará a los dos!" Exclamó a continuación, agarrando de la mano a su amigo y parándolo bruscamente de los bancos donde se encontraban.

El Uchiha se dejó arrastrar por el ojiazul, mientras se adentraban más y más en el paseo comercial de Konoha, pasando diversas tiendas y puestos de comida. Ese día estaba realmente concurrida la calle, haciéndolos tropezar con una que otra persona en el trayecto. Sobre ellos colgaban las bombillas de colores que solían poner los comerciantes en esta época del año, primavera, haciendo ver la calle más viva y resplandeciente.

Bajó su mirada nuevamente y la dejó caer esta vez sobre su rubio amigo que iba adelante. Siempre había pensado que Naruto era una de las personas más hermosas que hubiera visto en toda su vida. No que lo dijera muy a menudo claro está, pero todo sobre él era increíble, desde su despierta personalidad, hasta sus facciones, su perfectamente formada nariz, sus claros ojos azules, y su largo y un poco alborotado cabello rubio, su delineado y muy bien cuidado cuerpo. Esas prácticas de futbol realmente habían hecho efecto en él.

"Llegamos" Escuchó decir al rubio en cuestión, mientras soltaba su mano para señalar en dirección izquierda a donde lo había traído.

El Uchiha miró incrédulo el puesto frente a él. _Una máquina fotográfica ¿En serio? _Volteó nuevamente el rostro, mirando azorado a su amigo, y pudo notar la alegría que se veía en sus ojos, ya no estaba nostálgico, no se veía triste, tan sólo quería tomarse un par de fotos, nada del otro mundo. El Uchiha supuso que no podía ser tan malo.

"Bien, vamos" Masculló derrotado, siendo arrastrado de forma frenética hacia la maquina en cuestión. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, y cada uno cerró la cortina que estaba de su correspondiente lado.

"¿Listo?" Preguntó divertido el rubio, acercando su dedo índice al botón con la palabra _Start, _el pelinegro murmuró uno de sus típicos "hn" lo cual el rubio ya sabía descifrar fácilmente, y presionó el botón.

Una ráfaga de cuatro flashes, separados por cinco segundos cada uno, cegó completamente la visión del Uchiha, haciéndolo parpadear molestamente un par de veces mientras se salía de la maquina, y se agachaba a recoger las fotos que habían sido emitidas. El rubio dio la vuelta al puesto y se acomodó al lado del pelinegro, alzando un poco la vista para ver las cuatro fotos que tenía su amigo en la mano.

La primera había salido como una foto normal, Naruto sonriendo alegremente a la cámara, mientras que Sasuke solo se limitaba a observar directamente el foco; aunque Naruto juraba que si alguien se fijaba bien, podían ver una ligera curvatura en la comisura de los labios del Uchiha, haciendo un patético intento de sonrisa. La segunda consistía en Naruto sacándole la lengua a Sasuke, mientras este lo miraba entre enojado y divertido, no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar entre tan poco tiempo que daban entre una foto y otra. En la tercera foto aparecía un Uchiha sonriendo de lado de manera triunfante y egocéntrica, y un rubio con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, sobándose la cabeza con las manos, de ahí se podía deducir lo que había pasado. La cuarta y última foto fue lo que captó más la atención del Uchiha. La foto no era peculiar. A decir verdad, la imagen en sí no tenía absolutamente nada de especial, o por lo menos eso parecía a simple vista. Ambos chicos simplemente se estaban mirando fijamente a los ojos. Cualquiera lo catalogaría como un simple descuido de que se olvidaron mirar a la cámara para la última foto, pero había algo en su propia mirada, que dejaba al pelinegro demasiado inquieto. Eso foto lo ponía nervioso, definitivamente no le gustaba esa sensación.

"Yo quiero las dos últimas" Exclamó el rubio al ver la cuarta foto, arrebatándoselas fugazmente al Uchiha, y partiéndolas en dos pedazos "Tú quédate con las dos primeras"

El Uchiha rodó los ojos al momento que cogía las dos fotos que le pasaba su amigo, les echó un último vistazo antes de meterlas finalmente en su cartera.

"Sasuke…" El pelinegro subió la vista para atenderlo "¿Ya te sientes mejor imbécil?" El Uchiha le sonrió suavemente, y el rubio pudo jurar que su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco, no por nada especial, pero eran muy pocas las veces que Sasuke sonreía. Menos de una manera tan genuina como en ese instante, lo cual en cierto modo, sí lo hacía algo especial.

"Claro" Dijo finalmente el azabache. Colocó su brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo, atrayéndolo un poco más a él y emprendiendo el predestinado viaje a casa. No era un agarre fuerte, simplemente lo arrastraba con él hacia adelante para caminar juntos, pero, del Uchiha haber sabido que en menos de dos semanas estaría a segundos de perder a la única persona que realmente le importaba, aunque fuera en el lugar más recóndito de su corazón, tal vez lo habría abrazado más fuerte.

**Continuará**

**NA (Sariel): **Saludos! gracias por leer la historia! me complace anunciar que pasamos la primera ronda, la próxima semana hay que entregar la primera parte de la historia, ya casi la tenemos lista asique deseenos suerte y esperamos que les siga gustando el fic y sigan dejandonos saber lo que piensan. ¡Besos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no le pertenece a Kushina.

_La mala hora le pertenece exclusivamente a Gabriel García Márquez y todo aquel que se haya visto envuelto en la publicación de dicho libro._

_Rumour has it le pertenece a la cantante Adele y todo aquel que se haya visto envuelto en ese proceso. _

**NA (Nara): **Miles de gracias a todos por sus reviews! creo que los respondimos a cada uno por privado, pero por aquí responderemos a los anónimos e invitados, en vista de que no podemos contactarlos.

Para **Pauli: **Gracias por tu review! si lo cierto es que hemos decidido no apresurarnos con el amor en este fic, la verdad no se pueden enamorar de la noche a la mañana, pero eso no le quitará romance a la historia. Habrá mucho mucho SasuNaruSasu.

Para el **Guest: **Nos alegra de sobremanera que te esté gustando el fic! Sobre si Sasuke perderá a Naruto, bueno no te lo podríamos revelar, no sabemos en que sentido lo habrán interpretado, pero digamos que es sólo una pequeña parte drámatica e importante de la historia, ya verán qué sucede, creo que les gustará.

**Advertencia: **Cualquier parecido con la realidad no es pura concidencia. Menciones de sexo, drogas, alcohol, violencia y otros bretes bretes de la sociedad en futuros capítulos. No es nada grave ni del otro mundo, probablemente sean menciones leves pero si alguien encuentra algo de esto ofensivo de alguna manera, no le recomiendo el fic.

**Rumour has it **

_Hay rumores que son como los virus, es imposible saber dónde surgieron, tienen una enorme facilidad de transformación y se extienden de boca en boca de manera exponencial._

…**.**

El rubio detestaba los miércoles. **No**, detestarlos era poco. El rubio más bien odiaba los miércoles, por la simple razón de que no podía irse con Sasuke al colegio en esos días. Todos los miércoles, Sasuke acompañaba a su padre a las corporaciones Uchiha para una orientación, puesto que tenía planeado entrar a trabajar allí luego de acabar la secundaria. Por lo cual, ir a la orientación de trabajo todos los miércoles a las siete de la mañana, era más que obligatorio, dejando al triste rubio, dirigirse al colegio completamente solo, sin la compañía del pelinegro.

Se había quedado dormido, por lo cual llegó al colegio quince minutos después de las ocho; no que al rubio le importara en realidad. Al adentrarse en los pasillos de la institución, se los encontró inusualmente callados. Casi todas las mañanas se podía ver estudiantes corriendo de aquí para allá, buscando sus aulas o haciendo tiempo para entrar tarde a clases. Pero hoy no, hoy no había un alma en el pasillo. Como había llegado tarde, y no tenía excusa médica, lo más probable era que el profesor de turno lo enviara a donde la directora para recibir una sanción, asique decidió dirigirse allí por sí mismo; después de todo, tenía años y años de experiencia llegando tarde. Conocía de más el método.

A medida que se iba acercando, empezó a escuchar murmullos y movimiento, lo cual lo preocupó. El pasillo de la oficina de la directora, la cual debía estar vacía ya que la vieja Tsunade estaba presa, no era muy concurrido, porque todos conocían muy bien el carácter de aquella mujer.

Recordaba la primera vez que un alumno se había escapado de clases para poder asistir a una feria y había osado andar por esos corredores. La directora lo había atrapado deambulando muy campante mientras ella salía de su oficina con una taza de café. Relativo a los eventos que ocurrieron después, sólo se sabía que el café había quedado desparramado por todas las paredes, el estudiante jamás había vuelto a faltar a una clase y la directora se había creado la fama de luchadora profesional. _Quién será el director sustituto. _Pensó, doblando la última esquina del largo pasillo, encontrándose con la razón de los murmullos.

Allí, alrededor de la puerta de la dirección, se encontraban casi todos los maestros; menos uno que otro docente, bloqueando la entrada. Escuchó un ligero pitido hacía la derecha y volteó la cara, encontrándose con Ino y Sakura que lo llamaban desde una de las aulas de enfrente. Escabulléndose de los profesores, cruzó rápidamente el pasillo, hasta llegar al muro en el cual estaban escondidas las chicas, sentándose con ellas.

Tomó un largo y agitado respiro. "¿Qué hacen aquí escondidas?"

Ambas chicas lo callaron poniéndole la mano en la boca, indicándole que bajara la voz para que no los descubrieran.

"Habla bajito Naruto" Susurró Sakura, liberando sus labios.

"De acuerdo, pero díganme qué pasa"

"Naruto sinceramente no entiendo cómo es que nunca sabes nada de los pasquines" Respondió indignada la rubia, sentía que aquel chico estaba completamente aislado del mundo.

El rubio sólo rodó los ojos. "Discúlpenme por no andar de chismoso"

Tanto Ino como Sakura lo fulminaron con la mirada, esta ultima pegándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza para que no siguiera diciendo imprudencias. El chico se sobó el lugar afectado y procedió a mirarlas de igual manera.

"Colgaron un letrero esta mañana, era de Kurenai sensei…" La rubia hizo una pausa, mirando los expectantes ojos del Uzumaki, sabiendo de ante mano que lo siguiente lo haría reaccionar de mala manera. "Y Kiba"

Como era de esperarse, los ojos del rubio se abrieron enormemente ante la mención del nombre del castaño. No podía ser cierto, no podía ser que lo hayan descubierto, no lo podía creer, no a su amigo.

"¿Qué…qué decía el letrero?" Preguntó un poco atontado.

La rubia pareció querer matarlo ahí mismo, sabía que el bronceado chico estaba más que consiente de lo que debía decir el letrero para que estuvieran todos los profesores allí junto con su compañero. "¡¿Qué coño crees que decía Naruto?!"

Estaba en lo cierto, no había necesidad de preguntarlo. El Inuzuka y la profesora Kurenai estaban teniendo un amorío a escondidas desde que había empezado el año escolar, y de eso ya hacía casi ocho meses. Lo peor era que la profesora estaba casada, y el rubio estaba cansado de decirle a su amigo que soltara ese embrollo porque era peligroso, pero el castaño siempre respondía con lo mismo "_Me gusta el peligro"_ y ahora por eso mismo estaba jodido. Habían colgado su secreto en el muro del parque, las autoridades obviamente lo habían visto, y por eso estaba todo el cuerpo docente del colegio reunido en la dirección. Ambos, la profesora y el chico, estaban claramente jodidos.

"¿Kiba está allí dentro?" Pregunto el ojiazul, señalando la puerta de la dirección.

Las chicas asintieron vagamente sin decir nada. En ese momento, la puerta de la oficina se abrió, dejando ver la evidentemente molesta cara del Inuzuka, seguido por la profesora Kurenai; a la cual se le notaba, había estado llorando. Los tres chicos; ante la desesperación de ser atrapados fuera de clases, se escondieron en uno de los cursos vacios de la institución, mientras veían a su amigo y a la profesora ser escoltados por los dos padres del castaño y algunos policías, hacia la otra esquina del pasillo, perdiéndose de vista.

Una vez estuvo el pasillo desierto, los tres chicos salieron del cuarto vacío, sintiendo cómo sus corazones latían aceleradamente.

"Volvamos a clases" Pronunció finalmente la pelirrosa. El ojiazul no reaccionó de inmediato, en cambio se quedó pasmado, observando la dirección en que se encontraba la antigua oficina de la vieja Tsunade. Había demasiadas personas allí que no conocía. Un sujeto bastante pálido y con una larga cabellera negra posó sus amenazantes ojos en él. Sintió como un incomodo escalofrió recorría parte de su espina y le llegaba hasta la cabeza. Era un hombre demasiado tétrico. Parecía una víbora humana. El individuo le hizo un ademán para que se acercara a él, pero la chillona voz de su amiga al otro lado del pasillo gritando su nombre lo sacó de su espasmo mental antes de que siquiera pudiera dar un paso al frente. Volteó la mirada rápidamente, sacudiendo cualquier temor que pudo haber sentido anteriormente, y sin mirar atrás; para percatarse de la diabólica mirada que aquel sujeto le estaba enviando, alcanzó a sus dos amigas y se dirigieron al salón de clases.

**SasuNaruSasu**

"Kiba no contesta" Pronunció el rubio, tirando su celular en la mesa, después de haber llamado al castaño unas diez veces.

"Es obvio que no va a contestar dobe" Dijo el pelinegro a su lado, destapando su iced tea y vertiéndolo en dos vasos de plástico frente a él, pasándole uno a Naruto y él quedándose con el otro.

Sasuke había visto el cartel esa mañana temprano, cuando iba de camino a las corporaciones Uchiha con su padre, y por ende, se imaginaba lo que había ocurrido sin necesidad de que se lo contaran. El grupo de amigos se encontraba en una de las mesas de la cafetería en la hora de almuerzo, tratando de contactar al castaño, pero todo era en vano pues este no se dignaba a contestar el celular.

"Saben estoy harta" Pronunció de manera molesta e impaciente la Yamanaka.

"¿De qué puerca?"

"De todo… de los carteles, los rumores, los chismes ¡de que se metan en nuestras vidas privadas!" Exclamó.

Todos asintieron ante aquello. Cada uno de ellos había sido afectado por los carteles de alguna u otra manera, y era cuestión de tiempo antes de que les colgaran otro nuevamente, eso lo podían presentir.

Chouji miró a su amiga tristemente, mientras posaba una mano en su hombro. "Lo sabemos Ino, pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer, eso está en manos de las autoridades"

"Ya no más después que se quemaron todas las pruebas" Justo después de pronunciar aquello, la rubia se llevó la mano a la boca, tapándose los labios y luciendo más sorprendida de ella misma que los demás. Un pequeño golpe en el pie la sacó de su asombro. Miró hacia arriba encontrándose con los fuertes ojos de su novio. No debió haber dicho eso, no debía ser revelado.

El Uchiha la observó intensamente, obviamente eso había llamado incluso la atención del pelinegro. "¿Cómo es eso de que se quemaron las pruebas? Justo ayer dijiste que estaban casi descubriendo al culpable"

"Nada…nada…no he dicho nada" Murmuró levemente la chica, sin saber cómo zafarse de esa.

"¡Ino has dicho que se quemaron las pruebas!" Exclamó el rubio un poco más alterado de lo normal. No era posible que hayan estado tan cerca de atrapar al culpable y ahora tuvieran que volver al principio. "¡Explícate!"

El ojiazul sintió como una mano agarraba la suya, dándole una pequeña sacudida. "Naruto no grites o todos te van a escuchar" Dijo Sakura, apretando su mano con la suya un poco más fuerte para captar su atención. El gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el Uchiha, quien no pudo evitar sentir un increíble deseo por separa las dos manos. Gracias a Dios que su orgullo lo contuvo bastante.

"Ino y Shikamaru no lo escondan" Inquirió finalmente la pelirrosa.

El Nara dejó escapar un largo suspiro, mientras se frotaba la cara con ambas manos. Se suponía que esa información no debía salir de la oficina general, y ahora, más personas lo sabían. Sus padres estarían eternamente furiosos por esto.

"Qué problemático…" Pronunció, sintiendo la reconfortante mano de Ino en su espalda, indicándole que continuara. "Anoche, después que nos fuimos de Ichiraku's, cuando llegamos a casa de los Yamanaka, nuestros padres nos dijeron que se había originado un incendio en el departamento de investigación. Alguien dejó uno de los escapes de gas abierto"

"Todo el departamento se quemó, con todo lo que había adentro, asique ahora tendrán que reubicarlos en una nueva oficina" Continuó la Yamanaka. "Y empezar desde cero…"

El rubio sintió que su corazón se detuvo, llevándose ambas manos hasta sus dorados cabellos, dándoles un pequeño tirón de desesperación. Sakura lo observó con cierta amargura en los ojos. Sabía que su amigo tenía la esperanza de que castigaran al culpable; aunque haya sido años después, pero él realmente lo necesitaba.

El Uchiha por su parte no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Primero llegaba aquella mujer al pueblo, luego la extraña llamada telefónica de su padre, después se entera que la investigación tiene abierta un mes completo y para colmo justo ese mismo día se queman todas las pruebas. No sabía qué pensar, todo le resultaba más que confuso.

"Entonces tendremos que tomar esto en nuestras manos"

Todos voltearon sus cabezas hacía la procedencia de la voz. Shino, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban allí sentados, había decidido hablar. Pensaron que estaría muy sumido en sus propios pensamientos o preocupado por su amigo. En el fondo todos sabían que realmente el chico era una persona de muy pocas palabras.

"¿A qué te refieres Shino?" Preguntó Chouji.

"Me refiero…a que no podemos confiar en la policía. Algo extraño pasó ahí dentro para que de repente se armara un incendio, pienso que deberíamos investigar nosotros" Sugirió finalmente el meticuloso chico, mirando a cada uno con detenimiento.

"Shino tiene razón" Pronunció el Nara, sabiendo que más tarde se arrepentiría de todo esto. "No confío en el equipo que utilizan para la investigación, ese incendio me parece muy poco creíble"

Todos los allí reunidos se sorprendieron ante las palabras del Nara. Ambos, su padre y el de la Yamanaka, trabajaban en aquel departamento de investigación, asique si el chico decía que no confiaba en lo que estaba pasando allí dentro, debía tener una muy buena razón.

Sakura pareció interesarse más en lo que estaban sugiriendo de momento. "¿Y qué dicen que hagamos entonces?"

Todos los ojos se posaron en el Aburame, esperando por una respuesta. Él había sido el de la idea, asique probablemente ya debía tener un plan.

"Haremos una guardia en el parque entero, usualmente los guardias que vigilan las calles toman turnos para descansar entre cada hora, en ese lapso de tiempo es que cuelgan los pasquines. Es eso, o uno de los mismos policías es quien los cuelga, así de simple" Dijo Shino, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"Pero si fuera por eso ¿No habrían atrapado ya al culpable?" Preguntó un poco dudosa la ojiverde. Si era así de simple darse cuenta de quién colgaba los letreros, entonces ya lo debían haber descubierto hace mucho tiempo.

"De eso se trata, algo pasa en ese lapso de tiempo en la madrugada que nadie sabe, y eso es lo que vamos a averiguar" Explico finalmente el Nara.

"¿Y cuándo lo haremos?" Dijo el rubio, habiendo recobrado su entusiasmo tras escuchar el nuevo plan.

"Mañana en la noche" Dijeron el Nara y el Aburame al unísono. "Después del toque de queda" Finalizó Shikamaru.

Todos los demás en la mesa simplemente asintieron, escuchando de seguido el timbre del colegio, indicando que la hora de receso había acabado y debían volver a sus clases restantes del día. Los siete se pararon al momento, mezclándose entre los demás estudiantes para ingresar a los pasillos del instituto.

El pelinegro sintió como su cuerpo era estirado hacia adelante por una cálida mano que ya conocía muy bien. El rubio lo arrastraba entre la multitud de personas, dirigiéndose con paso firme hacia el interior del recinto. Una vez allí el ojiazul liberó la mano del azabache, empujándolo hacia uno de los rincones de la pared, para poder entablar una conversación entre solamente ellos dos.

"¿Qué sucede?"

El rubio pareció meditarlo por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente se decidió a hablar. "¿A ti que te sucede?"

El pelinegro lo miró perplejo. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. "¿De qué hablas?"

"Después que Ino dijo lo del incendio estuviste extrañamente callado y tenías la cara con una mueca fea, que por cierto, no te favorecía Uchiha"

El pelinegro rodó los ojos ante la burla de su amigo, a veces Naruto podía ser tan observador. Para su desgracia, ese rubio imbécil siempre decidía ser perspicaz en los momentos menos oportunos.

"No me pasaba nada, solo no quería hablar"

"¡Sasuke deja de ocultarme cosas!" El Uchiha pudo notar un ligero dolor en el tono de voz de su amigo, pero no era que quisiera lastimarlo, simplemente no se lo podía decir todo.

"Dobe créeme no te oculto nada, deja de ser tan infantil"

"¡No estoy siendo infantil!" Gritó el rubio, acercándose un poco más a él. "Te conozco Uchiha, y lo sabes, por eso te lo digo"

El pelinegro suspiró derrotado, no había forma de que le ganara el argumento al rubio, y menos cuando estaba así de testarudo, pero tenía que encontrar la forma de salir de esto, debía haber algo que le pudiera decir, sin tener que revelar todo.

"Creo que Ino y Shikamaru no nos están diciendo toda la verdad"

El rubio lo miro incrédulo. "¿Crees que nos están mintiendo?"

"No digo que nos mientan, solo pienso que hay mas sobre esa investigación que todavía no sabemos"

Naruto lo meditó por unos segundos, llegando a la conclusión de que probablemente fuera cierto, después de todo, ambos la rubia y el Nara habían dicho que era una investigación secreta y por ende no podían revelar todo lo que ocurría allí.

"Puede que tengas razón…"

"De igual manera" Intervino el pelinegro, poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de su amigo. "No importa, igual acabaremos con todo esto, ¿de acuerdo?"

El rubio asintió levemente, dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas al pelinegro, haciendo que el corazón de este se derritiera al instante. Había algo en las sonrisas del Uzumaki, que hacían que Sasuke sacara un lado de sí que ni él mismo conocía, por lo cual, no pudo resistirse y atrapó al rubio en un ligero abrazo. Era algo muy vano, y si se ponía a analizarlo, el agarre que ejercía el moreno sobre su cuerpo era casi inexistente, pero no por eso no estaba ocurriendo. Incluso el rubio se sorprendió ante esto, pero no dudó ni un instante en corresponder el tierno gesto.

**SasuNaruSasu**

Naruto se dejó caer pesadamente al suelo, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el brazo derecho y soltando un largo suspiro. El sol empezaba a caer, lo que indicaba que eran casi las seis de la tarde. La práctica de futbol había durado unas dos horas y media ese día, y el rubio estaba más que exhausto. Lo único que quería era llegar a su casa, bañarse, cenar, acostarse y dormir hasta más no poder.

Sintió como alguien se paraba frente a él, bloqueando la luz solar que daba directamente a su cuerpo. Alzó la vista, encontrándose con su mejor amigo, sonriéndole débilmente al verlo allí. El pelinegro le pasó una botella de agua, mientras él bebía de una por igual. El rubio agradeció el gesto con la mirada, tomándola e ingiriendo rápidamente el refrescante contenido.

"Estás hecho mierda"

El rubio no se inmutó. Cerró su botellita de agua vacía antes de contestar. "Me halagas teme"

El pelinegro sonrió de lado, ofreciéndole su mano al rubio para ayudarlo a pararse. Este la tomó gustoso y dejó que su amigo lo levantara, sin soltar su agarre ni un segundo. Ambos chicos recogieron todas sus pertenencias y se dirigieron hacia las calles centrales para volver a sus respectivas casas.

Naruto elevó su cabeza al cielo, dejando que la brisa peinara sus dorados y alborotados cabellos, atrayendo la atención de cierto acompañante. Había algo en la manera en que Naruto hacía las cosas, que dejaba al Uchiha hipnotizado. Si supiera lo apuesto que se veía en ese momento, tal vez dejaría de hacerlo, pero no era como que Sasuke se lo iba a decir, después de todo eso sería admitirle abiertamente que él pensaba que el rubio era de una forma u otra atractivo. Definitivamente no lo diría.

"Sasuke se te está saliendo la baba"

El Uchiha automáticamente giró su cabeza hacia el frente, sintiendo cómo el calor llegaba rápidamente no sólo a sus mejillas, sino a todo su cuerpo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado observándolo? Era mejor no saber.

"Tsk…cállate dobe" El rubio rió tan disimuladamente como pudo, y el Uchiha sintió unas inmensas ganas de partirle la hermosa cara en ese mismo momento.

La caminata a casa transcurrió amenamente, con el usual chateo por parte del rubio, y el pelinegro tratando de ignorarlo lo más que podía, algo que era casi imposible teniendo al rubio como amigo. Al llegar a sus respectivas residencias se despidieron para bañarse cada uno, con el pelinegro prometiendo que pasaría mas tarde a cenar a la casa del ojiazul.

"Oye Sasuke" Gritó el rubio desde su puerta, haciendo que el moreno se girara desde el otro lado para verlo. "Me pondré extra guapo para ti esta noche" le picó un ojo, y la confusión del Uchiha era tan grande que no sabía si ir hasta donde el rubio y darle su merecida paliza, o cruzar de nuevo y plantarle un beso para que se callara de una maldita vez. De igual forma, cualquiera de las dos opciones no le parecía buena en el momento.

"¡Vete al diablo Uzumaki!" Exclamó, entrando a su casa rápidamente, no sin antes escuchar la sonora carcajada que provenía desde el terreno vecino.

**SasuNaruSasu**

El Uchiha frotó la toalla por su cabello, secando sus empapadas hebras oscuras mientras estas caían en su cara, mojándolo hasta el cuello. Se dispuso a cambiarse con unos simples baggies negros y una franela blanca. Sólo cruzaría a la casa de Naruto para cenar y luego volvería a la suya.

Aunque no lo demostrara, realmente agradecía la amistad que tenía con el rubio, el hecho de que pudiera cruzar simplemente a la casa vecina, a compartir una cena, a quedarse a dormir, o simplemente a pasar un buen rato, era lo que lo hacía mantenerse en pie. Desde la partida de su madre, el menor de los Uchihas se había desentendido de aquella familia, Itachi se la pasaba viajando, y días como hoy, en los que llegaba a casa y lo único que encontraba era una nota de su padre diciendo que no lo esperara porque no volvería hasta dentro de un par de días era lo que hacía que el Uchiha maldijera su familia una y otra vez.

Escuchó cómo la puerta del frente se abría, alertándose al instante. Apenas había estado en casa una hora, no era posible que su padre hubiera regresado tan pronto. Si en la nota decía un par de días, Sasuke sabía muy bien que eso significaba casi una semana, _Probablemente es Naruto_. Pensó, no sabía quien más querría entrar a aquella fúnebre casa, incluso pensar que era el rubio no era muy lógico. Siempre entraba por la ventana de Sasuke, no había necesidad de entrar por la puerta principal.

Poniéndose sus sandalias, bajó lentamente la escalera, mirando a todos lados por si se trataba de un ladrón. _Un robo a las siete, malditos miserables. _Se percató de que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida. Posicionándose detrás del muro que daba entrada a la cocina, miró de reojo por la esquina de quién se trataba, pero sólo logró descifrar una larga figura con cabello oscuro; una pista no muy satisfactoria en realidad. El Uchiha se dio vuelta, encaminándose hacia la sala, si lograba alcanzar la espada de filo que tenía su padre colgada sobre el estante, podría asustar al ladrón y sacarlo de su casa. Llegó a su destino, alzando la mano lo más que podía para coger la dichosa arma de filo, pero estaba muy alta para su gusto, tomando en cuenta que Sasuke gozaba de una altura completamente favorable para su edad.

"A papá no le gusta que toquen su espada hermanito" Sasuke sintió como se le heló la sangre ante aquella voz. No era su padre, no era Naruto, y tampoco era un ladrón, era peor, mucho peor que todo lo anterior combinado. Era Itachi.

El pelinegro se dio media vuelta; abandonando la espada en su sitio y encontrándose con la misma figura que había visto en la cocina, sólo que esta vez, de frente. Su hermano mayor estaba parado frente a él, más musculoso que la última vez, tenía el cabello más largo de lo normal, tal vez por eso no lo había reconocido, y con esa mitad de sándwich en la mano, sonriéndole soncarronamente al mismo tiempo que masticaba. Sasuke se preguntó cómo podía masticar, sonreír e incluso verse bien todo al mismo tiempo, pero esa era una de las muchas facultades de Itachi que a Sasuke tanto le molestaban.

"¿Qué te pasa hermanito? ¿No te alegras de verme?" Preguntó, al mismo tiempo que le daba otro mordisco a su emparedado.

"En realidad no, no me alegro" Itachi rió un poco, todavía masticando, pero haciéndolo con tanta gracia que hasta le quedaba bien. "¿Qué mierda haces aquí?"

Itachi se encogió de hombros, finalizando su emparedado y tirando la servilleta en el bote de basura. "Pensé en venir a visitarlos"

El menor rodó los ojos, visitarlos, si claro. "Tú no harías eso, ya te conozco, dime por qué estás aquí"

"Creo que…están por pasar cosas interesantes en el pueblo" Respondió, y el menor pudo jurar que los ojos de Itachi se oscurecieron como nunca antes los había visto. "Y no me lo quiero perder". Sasuke, por primera vez en años, no sabía qué decir. Sintió cómo su garganta se secaba mientras veía a su hermano dar media vuelta y subir las escaleras, perdiéndose en la oscuridad. El menor sólo escuchó cuando la puerta de la habitación de su hermano se cerraba, dejando que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda ante las palabras de este.

Itachi tramaba algo, estaba seguro. Él nunca decía cosas como esas a menos que estuviera muy convencido o muy preocupado por algo, y Sasuke sabía que su hermano siempre escondía más que lo que dejaba saber en el exterior. Como siempre, eso no le agradó para nada al pelinegro. Si su hermano estaba aquí, después de haber encontrado trabajo en la capital hacía tan sólo unos meses, era porque se estaba tramando algo, algo muy malo.

**Continuará**

**NA (Sariel): **Bueno, qué tal les pareció? sobre el KurenaixKiba, lo cierto es que sé que no todos están acostumbrados a este tipo de parejas, la hemos incluido (He tenido casi que rogarle a Nara para que me deje incluirla), porque son relaciones de maestro/estudiante que de verdad se dan en la sociedad, y queriamos que el fic tuviera un poco de todo. (Y que a mí si me gusta esa pareja :$). Pero lo cierto es que la única pareja concreta de este fic es el jugoso SasuNaruSasu. Por fin apareció nuestro querido Itachi! Por qué creen que Itachi volvió al pueblo? Parece que él sabe algo muy importante. Sospechoso :P

Saludos y buen fin de semana! :)


End file.
